Brothers
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: In the aftermath of a train robbery gone horribly wrong, Jarrod comes across a little girl who looks like his little sister did at that age. A hundred miles north, Nick comes face to face with a young man who looks like Heath. Both are tied to a 23 year old secret that the Barkley family is not prepared for. A What-If AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Big Valley Fanfiction! This is my first story to contribute to this fandom, and you can thank my sister for turning me loose on this show, resulting in this fic I wrote for her. Its AU because I gravitate towards what-if's, it seems, no matter what genre I'm writing for.**

** This particular tale was spawned by a line from Season 1 episode 1 when I thought Hannah said (more or less) to Heath, "Your ma had many children, but you were her joy." I have since been informed Hannah said Leah had many TRIALS. What if one of her trials was having a child taken from her?**

**I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Valley. I have the first season and half the second on DVD. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Stepping out of the buggy, the woman looked around the mining town, a look of disgust on her face. "I'm looking for Mrs. Charles Sawyer," she said to the man sitting in front of the tiny general store. "Where is she?"

"That whore?" the man asked. The newcomer pursed her lips into a thin line of disapproval. "She goes by Thomson now. She's down at the end of the street, in the little cabin. What's your business with her?"

"With her and not with you." Lifting her skirt to avoid the mud, the woman hurried in the direction he'd indicated. When she saw the cabin, she paused, her eyes widening in disbelief. "Oh, Leah. What have you gotten yourself into?"

Praying the man had been wrong, the woman approached the front door. She knocked on the wood door. "Can I help you?" a black woman asked, opening the door. She eyed the visitor in open suspicion.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Charles Sawyer," the woman said with dignity. "I'm a friend."

"Katherine?" Leah Thomson moved to the door, holding a swaddled babe. "Katherine Jones? What are you doing here?"

"Leah!" Katherine leaned forward to hug her friend. "I got your letter, with the happy news! I had to come."

Stepping back, Leah gestured for her friend to come. Katherine pulled her gloves off and took her hat off. She set these items on the table, and as she did, she saw the second black woman holding yet another bundle. Shocked, Katherine turned to Leah. "Twins?" she asked. The new mother nodded. "Congratulations, Leah!"

"Would you like to hold him?" Leah asked. "This one is Heath. And Rachel is holding Liam."

Nodding, Katherine accepted the baby. She smiled down at the sleeping child as she took a seat in a dilapidated chair. Leah sat in a rickety rocking chair and the two friends began speaking of their shared experiences at school. When asked, Katherine enthusiastically spoke of her work as a teacher at a San Francisco girl's school, and her impending marriage to a rancher she'd met.

"I'm so happy for you, Katherine," Leah said sincerely. "You deserve a good life."

"Don't we all? What about you, Leah? You haven't said a word about your husband. Is Charles at the mine?" Katherine responded, shifting her gaze to her friend. She frowned as Leah shifted uneasily. "Leah? Don't tell me he's still not taking the responsibility of working and caring for his own children!"

"Charles is dead," Leah answered quietly. Almost defiantly, she met Katherine's eyes. "He's been dead for over a year. He drowned in a stream."

Freezing, Katherine stared at her, taking in the impact of what her friend had just told her. "I have to go, Miss Leah," the servant holding the other baby said, taking the child to the mother. "I be back soon."

"Thank you, Rachel," Leah answered. She smiled down at the fussing bundle in her arms. "Aren't they just perfect, Katherine? They're going to look just like their father when they're grown, I can tell. They have his eyes."

There was a challenge in her voice. "How would I know, since I've obviously not met the father responsible for them," Katherine replied sharply. "Why hasn't the scum done right by you?" Leah stared at her and Katherine caught her breath sharply. "No. Not a married man, Leah! What have you done?"

"Nothing that I regret," Leah said, defiance in her stance and voice. "I found him, Katherine. He was beaten near to death, and I was the only one who would help him. I brought him home to make him well. One thing led to another, Katherine. I don't regret it. Look at my sons; how beautiful they are. How could I regret it?"

Silently, Katherine tried to take in this information. She found she couldn't bear to look at her friend, and so looked at baby Heath. She couldn't help but smile at the sleeping babe she held. When she looked up at Leah, though, her smile left her face. "Leah, what are you going to do? How can you, an unmarried woman, possibly expect to raise two sons alone?"

"I'll manage," Leah answered, her tone sharp. The babe she held shifted, and she swiftly shushed it, rocking back and forth gently. "Katherine, please. What's done is done. I didn't ask you here to scold me."

"You didn't ask me here at all."

Shrugging, Leah stood up and went to the rough cradle that rested on the floor only a few feet away. She carefully laid the babe in, and rocked the cradle for a few moments, just to be sure. "Katherine, you shouldn't have come," she finally said, her tone very serious. "You are about to be married. Your reputation can't afford to be stained."

"No one knows where I've come," Katherine protested. "I told Jeremiah I'm visiting a friend, which is perfectly true. Outside of this mining camp, no one knows what you've done. You should come with me. I'm sure we can find something for you to do."

"Katherine, I can't," Leah said wearily. She stood up and faced her friend. "My home is here. Rachel and Hannah are here. My brother is here. Besides, I don't have the money for a move like that." She straightened her shoulders. "No. I'm going to find a way to get by."

Shaking her head, Katherine moved to put the second sleeping babe in the cradle. She looked at the babies, unable to see a difference between their little faces. Turning from them, she focused her attention on the small cabin she stood in. At the stove, the other black woman, obviously loyal to Leah and must have helped with the birthing, was cooking.

Angry, Katherine shook her head. "I can't believe you were so stupid," she said, her tone harsh. "How could you get involved with a married man, Leah? And what kind of man leaves a woman to deal with a situation like this without providing some kind of help?"

"It happened, all right?" Leah snapped, her patience growing thin. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Katherine, you are one of the few friends I have left. Let's not quarrel. You've only just come, and you can't be staying long."

Sighing, Katherine reached out and took her friend's hands into hers. "Give the babies to an orphanage," she begged. Horrified, Leah jerked her hands free. "You're still young, Leah! You could find another husband and have a good life! You made one mistake. Don't let it ruin the rest of your life!"

"Katherine!" Leah exclaimed. "How could you suggest such a thing? My children are not mistakes. They came into this world in love, and they will be raised the same way: with love."

"Who was it?" Katherine demanded. "Who could you have possibly

Taking a step back, Katherine bit her lip as she took in the other woman's anger. At the stove, Hannah looked over, clearly worried. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Please don't be angry with me. I'm just so worried about you, Leah."

"Don't be," Katherine replied, her tone still sharp. She shook her head. "I have to get back to work. I'll be back in a few hours, Hannah. You'll watch the babies?" Hannah nodded. Leah paused as she brushed at her apron and she looked questioningly at her friend. "Will you be here when I come back?"  
Uncertain, Katherine hesitated. "I'm not sure," she said. "It took me longer to get here than I thought it would, and I have to return to Stockton. My fiance is there, talking business with some rancher."

Leah nodded. She hugged Katherine. "It was good to see you, even it was briefly," she said honestly. "You will still write to me?"

"Of course," Katherine said swiftly.

Smiling, Leah left the cabin. Katherine glanced at Hannah. The black woman was watching her warily. Going to the cradle, Katherine knelt down. One of the babies, the one Leah had been holding, was fussing and she lifted it out of the cradle.

"Liam is the sickly one," Hannah offered, breaking the silence. "Miss Leah, she try to earn enough for a doctor, but it ain't easy."

"No respectable doctor would have anything to do with someone like Leah is now," Katherine murmured, half to herself. She frowned as she considered it. "Leah wouldn't accept money from me, would she."

"No, ma'am, she wouldn't."

Going to the rocking chair, Katherine took a seat. "She can't do this on her own," she said in frustration. "Oh, Leah. Why did you have to do this to yourself?"

"Rachel and me, we won't be leaving Miss Leah," Hannah said fiercely.

"I appreciate that, but you can't stop the people of this camp from judging her," Katherine answered. "Their opinion of her, of what she's done, of these babies, is already set. These boys' lives will be hell."

"Miss Leah love those boys."

"Love isn't everything," Katherine snapped cynically. "Look where its got Leah."

Hannah pursed her lips saying nothing. "I wish I could help her somehow, but she wouldn't accept money," Katherine continued, her tone becoming thoughtful. Little Liam began to cry, and she tried rocking to sooth him. "Not many men would take a woman with two children, born in wedlock or no, and certainly none of them are to be had here in this mining camp. But, maybe..."

"What you be thinking, Miss Katherine? "Hannah asked fearfully.

Looking up, Katherine smiled slowly. "Never you mind," she said. She reached over and got her reticule. She took out some coins and held them out. "Run to that poor excuse of a store and get some medicine for this child. I'll stay."

"I's supposed to be keeping watch on the babies," Hannah protested. "Miss Leah won't like-."

"Go already!" Katherine snapped. Flinching, Hannah took the coins and left the cabin in a hurry. Getting to her feet, Katherine searched the small room quickly until she found a basket. She put her shawl in and laid Liam in it. She snatched up her gloves and lifted the basket. Turning, she glanced one last time at the baby remaining.

Baby Heath slept on, and she left the cabin. Ignoring the mud, Katherine rushed to her buggy. She set the basket on the floor next to her feet, and pulled herself up. She hesitated for a brief moment, thinking of the crime she was committing. Shaking her head, she slapped the reins and drove out of Strawberry.

Carrying a basket of laundry, Leah caught sight of the buggy leaving. Sighing, she turned and saw Hannah leaving the general store. A pit of dread filled her heart, and she dropped the basket. She lifted her skirts and ran back to her home. She flung the door open and rushed to the cradle, dropping to her knees by it.

The lone baby slept still. "No!" Leah sobbed. She reached out and lifted Heath, waking him. He began to cry as she held him tightly. "Oh, God, no!"

"Miss Leah, I so sorry!" Hannah said, rushing in. Rachel was only a few steps behind her. "Miss Katherine said she stay." She stared at the sobbing pair, and guilt hit her. "Miss Leah-."

Shaking her head, Leah refused to listen anymore, rocking back and forth. "How could she take him?" she asked. "My little Liam."

Tears brimming in her eyes, Hannah knelt by the mother and held her as tightly as Leah did Heath. "Lord, forgive me," she asked, avoiding the accusation in Rachel's eyes. "I knew what she was thinking and I didn't stop her. Lord, forgive me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope the rest of this story lives up to your expectations. _**

**_And thank you to my anonymous reviewers who made me aware that I had misheard the line from Season 2 Episode 1. I feel terrible, but thank you so much for pointing it out to me. _**

**_On to the main part of the story!_**

* * *

**Twenty Four Years Later**

Leaning back in his seat, Jarrod Barkley tried to get comfortable. It wasn't often that he chose not to use the railroad car his family owned, and he'd forgotten uncomfortable the seats on the train could be, for all that they were first class. He could only imagine how the wood seats in the lower class would feel after having to sit on them for any length of time.

As he turned the page of his newspaper, Jarrod felt the train jerk abruptly and then begin to slow down. Around him, the other passengers began to murmur and turn towards the window. "Steward!" one of the men, a banker Jarrod knew, called out. "Why are we stopping? We can't possibly have reached Stockton yet!"

"I don't know, sir," the steward responded, hurrying along the aisle. "But I'll go see. Please, everyone. Stay in your seat. I'm sure we will be on our way very soon."

"Well, this is inconvenient!" an older woman huffed, scowling out the window.

Turning towards the window, Jarrod folded up his newspaper. He saw a horse and rider race past, going in the opposite direction that the train had been going. Jarrod couldn't be certain, but he thought he'd seen a mask on the rider's face. A feeling of unease filled him, and he wished that just this once, he'd carried his gun with him.

Just as he was reaching the steps, the steward was forced to come to a stop by a man, a handkerchief pulled over the lower part of his face, coming aboard. "Sir, you can't come aboard!" the steward exclaimed. "Not with a-!"

He was cut off by the loud sound of a gunshot. The women in the train car screamed as the steward slowly crumbled to the floor. Lunging out of their seats, the braver, or more foolish of the men of the men shouted in anger. It was only when the gun in the masked man's had fired once again that they all froze.

From the other end of the car, three more men with the same handkerchief over their faces entered. "I suppose you want our money and valuables," the older woman said, breaking the silence that filled the car.

The fact that the man didn't respond made Jarrod's unease turn into outright concern. He'd stayed mostly in his seat when the other men had made their anger known. He saw the first man raise his gun, and point it at the old woman. "No!" he shouted. "You can have-!"

As he moved, the sound of gunfire filled his ears. He stumbled as something hit him in the back. He fell to the floor, vaguely hearing screams. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"And when the quilt is finally finished and auctioned off, all the proceeds will go to benefit the orphanage," Audra chattered as Heath drove the wagon into Stockton. She leaned forward from where she sat on her knees in the back of the wagon. "Because the orphanage needs all the money they can get. Those poor orphans!"

Glancing over, Heath raised an eyebrow. "So you've said every mile from here to the ranch," he commented.

Annoyed at his flippancy, Audra crossed her arm and huffed. Sitting beside Heath, Victoria laughed. "Drop us off at the church, Heath," she instructed. She smiled at her adopted son as he guided the horses down the right way. "You know, I could have driven Audra and myself in to town."

"I don't mind," Heath answered. "Besides, Nick wants me to pick up some equipment from the train station. And I have to pick up Jarrod from the station,"

"Well, once you get Jarrod, don't bother waiting around for us," Victoria told him as he pulled the wagon right up to the front door. Audra scrambled down on her own, still put out with Heath. Smiling, Victoria accepted Heath's hand as she stepped down. "We'll find our own way home."

Pushing his hat back, Heath frowned. "If you're sure," he said. "It wouldn't be a problem. Ol' Nick probably expected me to bring this equipment out and have it set up by dinner. Of course, with him being up north, he wouldn't know about it."

"I'm sure, Heath," Victoria assured him. "I doubt Audra wants to ride in the back with the equipment."

Quirking a smile, Heath waited until he saw that Victoria and Audra had gone into the church. And then, he slapped the reins. He drove to the train station, his eyes flicking around the street. He'd been with the Barkley family for over a year now, and there were still people in the town who refused to meet his eye. But there were some who nodded a greeting.

Heath had hoped to get close to the platform, but there was a large group of people already there, complaining loudly. Setting the brake, Heath jumped to the ground and pushed his way through to the office. Struggling to ignore the crowd, the station master, looking harried and stressed, was talking quickly to two men.

With identical nods of understanding, the two men turned and pushed their way back out. "What's going on, Jake?" Heath asked the station master. The man had collapsed into his chair. "The train's late?"

"Over an hour," Jake answered, wiping at his forehead. "I sent a wire, and the train left on time. So there's no reason it shouldn't be here. I'm sending Sam and Carl down the rails to see what they can learn."

Nodding, Heath made his way out and considered where the sun was in the sky. With a shrug, he went back to the wagon and drove it to the livery stable. Leaving it there, he headed for the closest saloon for a drink and to wait until one or both the riders came back with news. He'd wait and hopefully Victoria wouldn't have a chance to worry about her oldest son.

* * *

Arms crossed, Nick looked over the herd of horses that had been mercilessly locked into the corral. He could barely keep himself from tracking down and yelling at which ever useless hand had done it. He did, however, make sure everyone in the vicinity of the burned barn, the empty house, and a good area around know exactly what he thought on the matter.

"Any one with horse sense knows better than to get them all together like this! And inside rotten fence! You'll be lucky not to have the entire herd out and running before dark! And then someone will have to go and round them up!"

Beside him, the soon be former foreman for the Bar Square Ranch winced. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the hands slink towards the bunkhouse, and hoped Nick hadn't seen him. "Mr. Barkley, we had to put them somewhere," he said, trying to placate Nick. "And its only until tomorrow morning, when the auction starts up."

"It was damned fool move, Will," Nick condemned without hesitation. He did lower his voice, for which the foreman was grateful. "No wonder Jennings fell flat, if this is the state he let this place get into. Look at this place!" Tensing, Will waited for the man to go into another loud tirade. "But I suppose not everyone has the sense needed to take care of a ranch decently."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Will nodded. Everyone knew that Roger Jennings hadn't been the least bit interested in continuing his family's ranch. "At least you'll be getting something out of this," he said. He glanced around at all the foremen and ranchers that had come for the auction. "But, it looks like you've got some competition."

"My brother Jarrod would probably say that makes the winning all the much more worth while," Nick answered. He paused and then grinned. "I say let them just try and get the prime stock from me!"

He slapped Will's shoulder, and the smaller, older man had to catch himself on the railing. Will grinned back at the man, and wondered just how he was going to make it until the auction in the morning in one piece. Nick Barkley was like a force of nature, and Will sincerely hoped no one caused any trouble.

"Where are the cattle?" Nick asked, turning away from the horses.

"Pastured down at the meadow," Will responded. He braced himself. "You want to ride out and have a look."

"Yep," Nick replied simply. "I have to see if any other stock is worth staying for."

Resigned, Will pushed himself away from the corral fence. It cracked slightly, and Will froze, throwing a quick glance over at Nick. But the dark haired man was already walking away, and wouldn't take it as cause go into another rant. Breathing a sigh of relief, Will hastened after the Barkley.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Jarrod fought his way out of the darkness he'd fallen into. It became far to easy as the pain in his back stabbed him. He opened his eyes and found a fellow passenger, eyes staring blankly in death, only inches from his face. Jerking his head back, Jarrod hissed in pain. Reaching a hand up, he found the arm of a chair and pulled himself up to his knees.

Around him, there was only death and the havoc the ambush had caused. Bags were torn apart, their contents spread around the bodies of the passengers. And then, Jarrod heard someone groan in the terrible silence. Trying to hold the pain off, Jarrod forced himself all the way onto his feet.

"Help," a woman whispered nearby.

Turning, Jarrod saw a young woman struggling to breath, laying on the floor. "How-?" Jarrod started to ask, but his voice was husky from pain. He cleared his throat. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Bad," she answered, her eyes wide with fear. She was holding her hands to her chest. She swallowed hard. "I pretended it was worse...they thought I was dead...I thought I was the only left..."

Tears ran down her cheek. "I have to check everyone else," Jarrod told her, wishing he could help. But all he could do was offer hope. "Hopefully, someone can get us to Stockton."

The woman nodded, and then she stopped moving. Jarrod saw the life leave her eyes, and he turned away. He made himself move down the aisle, gripping each seat back to keep himself upright. He sent up a prayer that they had been missed and someone was coming to find out what had happened.

He made his way out of the first car, seeing only one man still breathing. It was much the same in the second car, with only a few people living. Feeling his strength waning, Jarrod forced himself into the third car. It was the same there, as it had been in the other two cars. The baggage torn apart for anything valuable, and blood. There was blood everywhere.

Jarrod thought he heard voices. He made his way to the end of the car. His foot caught on an outstretched hand, and he went down. The pain washed over him and he tried to cling to consciousness. A small hand came down on his. Turning his head, Jarrod could have swore he saw his sister, when she was just a child, peeking out at him from under the seat.

"The bad men are still here," she whispered. Her voice trembled with terror. There was another volley of gunshots in the distance, and the little girl flinched. There was blood spattered all over her. "If they come back through here, they'll find us.

Finding strength from somewhere, Jarrod tried to think. Audra needed him. If it was the last thing he did, Jarrod was determined to protect his little sister. "Where were you hiding before? "he asked. He twisted his hand to clasp around hers.

"Under the seat, behind Tia's skirts," she whispered. "I'm scared."

The voices were getting louder, and Jarred could only think of one thing to do. He pulled his hand free of hers. "We're going to play a little game now," he said, waving his hand at her. "I have to make them think I'm like everyone else, so you have to be very quiet now, all right, Audra? Stay right where you are, and whatever happens you stay absolutely quiet, all right?"

"Who's Audra?" Jarrod thought she asked, but everything was spinning. His exertions were catching up with him. His last coherent thought was a hope that Audra would listen to him for once. Again, everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Inside the tavern, it was quiet, with only a few men there. Sitting at a corner table, Heath idly watched a card game in play. A shout of, "He's back!" reached the inside of the saloon. Heath knocked back the rest of his beer and hurried out, along with every other man in the saloon. One of the men the stationmaster had sent, came racing along the railroads tracks. He barely waited for his horse to come to a stop before he jumped to the ground. The stationmaster ran to meet him.

"Well?" Jake asked eagerly. "Anything, Carl?"

"The train was ambushed," Carl answered, trying to catch his breath. "The tracks are blocked at Carter's Bend. The engineer was shot and killed. There's dozens of wounded and dead out there. I left Sam trying to help those people, but we're going to need a lot more men to get the track clear."

"I'll go!" a man called out, followed by more shouts of the same.

The sheriff pushed his way to the front. "All right," he said, taking charge of the situation. "I want everyone willing to help here in ten minutes with wagons and shovels. And get word to the doc. We're going to need him out there with us too."

Quickly, the men in the crowd scattered. Without a word, Heath headed for the wagon he'd driven into town. As he did, he ran into Victoria, who was looking worried. "Heath! What's happened?" the woman asked. She glanced around the street. "Someone came to the church and said the train hasn't come."

For a moment, Heath hesitated. Victoria leveled her gaze at him, daring him to try to tell her anything but the truth. "Someone's attacked the train," Heath answered, sticking to the bare minimum details. Victoria gasped. "There's injured still out there. I'm going out to help." He paused and pressed her hand. "I'm sure Jarrod's fine."

"Do they know who did this or why?" Victoria asked, remaining perfectly calm. Heath shook his head. "Go. Audra and I will be waiting."

Nodding, Heath hurried on to get the wagon. A couple minutes later, when he reached the Main Street, he saw that Victoria and Audra stood together on the boardwalk. Heath nodded to them. Victoria put her arm around Audra and nodded back. "Be careful out there," she called out.

About a three other wagons were waiting and three times as many men on horses was waiting. Supplies of shovels and ropes were tossed in the back of the wagons. The sheriff had assigned a deputy to take the lead. "Fall in," the young deputy called out, and started the first wagon out, following the train tracks.

The wagon jolted as it hit the tracks. Heath gritted his teeth as he focused on the trail the deputy was taking.

* * *

"How many people are coming for this auction?" Nick asked. The examination of the cattle had left him frowning.

"Not many," Will admitted. "Most people don't think the cattle or the horses worth the trip."

Nick snorted as they walked towards the main house. "And they'd be right! If even half of those animals last the trip it would take to get them down to Stockton, I'll eat my hat." He shook his head. "I knew it was bad, but not this bad. Roger Jennings should have had the sense to sell out before things reached this point."

"No one can tell that man what to do," Will responded, lapsing just this once to give his opinion of the man he'd worked for for three years. "Lord knows I've tried."

Glancing over at the older man, Nick raised his eyes brows. "I suppose you're the only reason this place is looking even this good." Will shrugged dismissively. "What are you going to do after tomorrow?"

"Not sure," Will answered. "I'll find some place, though not many ranches are willing to take on someone of my age."

"Then, come back with me," Nick told him. "You've got good experience behind you."

Amazed, Will stared at him. "Thanks, Mr. Barkley," he said gratefully. "I appreciate that. I won't let you down."

But Nick's attention had already shifted, to a blonde haired man at the corral. Even at the distance they were, Nick could make out the familiar features of his half brother. "What in blue blazes is that boy doing here?" he exploded. "I told him to look after everything at the ranch! If he thinks he's going to get away with leaving everything, he's got another thing coming!"

Glancing around, Will tried to keep up. "What?"

Furiously, Nick stormed across the yard. "HEATH!" he shouted.

Everyone in the yard turned towards him, including the fair haired cowboy who was at the corral. In fact, even some of the horses took exception to his loud tone. The already skittish horses bolted and hit the rotten boards of the fence. And as Nick had predicted earlier, they broke through, right behind the fair haired cowboy.

Every man in the man in the yard scattered as the horses bolted. Nick felt a moment of panic as the cowboy disappeared from sight. "Heath!" he shouted again, running forward. He spotted the young man on the ground, curled up protectively, with his arms over his head. Skidding to a stop, Nick reached to help him up. "Are you all right, boy? I ought to knock you a good one for pulling this on..."

His voice trailed away. The face that finally turned up towards him was almost Heath's but was different all the same. "I'm not a boy, but yeah, I'm fine," he responded, uncurling. "Not even a bruise."

Dumbfounded, Nick just stared at him, his hand dropping down. Becoming fidgety, the man got to his feet on his own. "I was wondering how long it would take for those horses to get free," he commented, scooping his black hat up off the ground. He offered a grin. "Its not going to be easy to get them back here."

"Liam, I thought for sure you were a gonner then," Will remarked as every other man came out of hiding. "Oh, this here is Nick Barkley. And this lucky devil is Liam Sawyer. He works up at the Double Square Ranch. He's actually the foreman there, and one of the best judge's of horseflesh I've ever had the privilege to meet."

"Pleasure to meet you, Barkley," Liam said amiably, holding his hand out. "I've heard a lot of good things about your family. Don't listen to Will. He tells a tall tale every chance he gets."

Moving slowly, Nick put his hand in the other man's and shook it. He had the vague feeling he should know the name 'Sawyer' but couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Sorry about that," he said, shaking himself to reality. "I...thought I saw someone I knew. From a distance you looked exactly like him."

"If you don't mind me saying so, I sure feel sorry for that man."

Nick forced an answering grin. "You know, I get that a lot. I haven't figured out why."

"So, are we going to help get those horses back?" Liam asked, shoving his hat back on. Now that he was close to the man, Nick could see that this young man was the same height as Heath, only slimmer. And his eyes were closer to gray than blue. "There were some worthwhile prospects in them that I'd hate to lose."

"There's going to have to be some place decent to put them," Nick responded, sending a glare at the men he knew still worked for the ranch. "Otherwise all that work would be for nothing. If a simple yell is enough to spook the animals, there's no telling what will have them breaking out again."

"A simple yell?" Liam repeated incredulously. "I'd hate to hear you when you really get mad!"

Will cleared his throat. "There'll be a place," he assured them. "I'll get some men on it right away. They may as well earn their last paycheck."

"All right," Nick decided. "Let's go find those horses."


	4. Chapter 4

It took the wagons nearly an hour to reach Carter's Bend. The riders had gone ahead to get started on clearing the tracks. The rocks and trees made it look as though there had been a landslide, incongruous against the flat horizon. The deputy pulled up next to Heath's wagon, which was in the front. "Someone went to a lot of trouble for this," he commented, shaking his head.

Serious, Heath just nodded in answer. The men clearing the tracks ran for the supplies in the wagons. There were a handful other men, ones from the train Heath assumed, that were helping. "The doc could use some help on the train," the deputy said as Heath jumped to the ground. The young man hesitated. "Its not a pretty sight."

"Any idea of who did this?" Heath asked, glancing over to where two women and a few children were sitting on the ground. "Has anyone said anything?"

"The ones who are still alive haven't said much," the deputy answered. "All I've been able to learn is that there were masked men who came on when the train stopped and shot at everyone who moved. Even if they didn't move, those monsters fired. You see all of those poor people sitting there? They're in shock. And there's not that many more alive on the train."

Heath's eyes widened at that. "Surely there are more women and children on there than that!" he protested. The deputy just nodded, looking both pale and green at the same time. Heath recognized that look from the war as the look of someone who'd seen something he wished he had never seen. "Oh. My brother Jarrod was on this train. Has he-?"

"No one's mentioned seeing him."

Bracing himself for what was to come, Heath headed for the first car. He hopped up the steps and entered the car. Even with the warning, nothing could have prepared him for the scene before him. The floor was pooled with blood. The passengers, men, women, and children, were slumped in their seats, some sprawled in the aisle.

"Heath!" Sam, the other rider the stationmaster had sent, called out from the end of the car. The man looked impossibly old. "We've finished in here. The doc's already in the next car."

Swallowing hard, Heath nodded and made his way to join the man. He stepped over several men's bodies, each of them having been shot down. "This wasn't just an ambush for a robbery," Sam said seriously. He shook his head. "This was a massacre."

"Are there many left alive?" Heath asked, as they crossed into the second car. He was almost afraid of the answer. The sight of that first car had made him slightly sick to his stomach, and he wondered if he'd be able to hold himself together. It was the brutality of the war all over again, made worse by the defenseless women and children that had been caught in it.

"Maybe half of them, and not nearly enough of them are going to make it," the doctor answered, straightening up from where he was working. Two other men were already checking the bodies. Half a dozen men and women were sitting against the wall, looking shocked. The living from the first car, Heath assumed. The doctor looked Heath over "Do you have any medical experience?"

Heath shrugged. "Basic, emergency things from being on the trail," he answered.

"Good enough," the doctor said, briskly. He pulled a handful of cloths from his bag. "All I need for you to do is to try to slow the bleeding. I can't operate here. Once the track is clear, we can ride the way to Stockton, but until then, we need to keep these people alive. Can you do that?"  
"I'll do my best."  
"That's all any of us can do," the doctor answered, handing the cloths over.

Taking them in his hand, Heath hesitated. "Have you seen Jarrod? He was on this train."

The doctor paused. "No, but I haven't had a chance to check past this car," he answered honestly. "I can tell you that he wasn't among the ones in the first car."

"Maybe he missed the train and didn't have a chance to let us know," Heath murmured, half to himself. He went to the third passenger car. His anger rose as the first body he came to was a young boy. The very cruelty of shooting defenseless people trapped in such a tiny space surpassed anything he'd seen, even in the war. "Who would do this kind of thing?"

"Someone who's no longer human," Sam said seriously from behind Heath. He moved past Heath to go to an older woman's side, who was trying to staunch the bleeding in another older woman's chest.

Here, at least, there were some who were still alive and trying to see to those more injured than them. Taking a deep breath, Heath wished he'd been able to help clear the track. This car was the second class passengers, not as well to do as the first car had been. The benches were wooden and tight together. "Does this seem a little prejudiced to you?" he asked suddenly.

Looking up from the older Spanish woman he was trying to get comfortable, Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Barely any of the first class passengers are alive," Heath answered. "There are more here alive. And I have the feeling that's not by chance."

"Whoever did this has something against with wealth?"

"Senor Liam..."

Surprised by the accented voice, Heath looked over at the woman Sam was trying to help. "Easy," Sam said as she tried to sit up. "Don't worry, I'm trying to help. I don't think she can understand me."

Stepping over, Heath crouched down, searching his little used Spanish. **"We want to help you."**

Her dark eyes filled with pain and confusion, the woman stared at him. "Senor Liam? Senorita Lucy," she whispered. **"You must find her!"**

"**I'll find her," **Heath promised. Nodding, the woman relaxed, closing her eyes. Alarmed, Heath leaned forward, but let his breath out as he saw that she was still breathing. He stood up and glanced around the car.

His eyes narrowed as he saw something out of place. Where blood was not pooled on the wood floor, there were drops spattered in an almost straight line. "Someone injured walked through here," he realized, spotting partial footprint. He felt his heart clench as he recognized the print. "Jarrod."

Abandoning Sam to check the rest of the passengers, Heath followed the trail to the end of the car, where he saw him. "Jarrod!" he exclaimed, wondering why he hadn't recognized his dark haired brother as soon as he'd stepped into the car.

Jarrod was sprawled on the floor, his arm stretched out and half under the seat. As he crouched down, Heath saw the bullet wound in his oldest brother's back, but he also saw that his brother was still breathing, if a little shallowly. Leaning closer, Heath frowned and looked under the seat to what Jarrod had been reaching for. His eyebrows raised as he saw that Jarrod's hand was around the much smaller one of a little girl. Heath reached a hand out to check the little girl Jarrod had obviously tried to protect.

He was shocked when the little's girl's bright blue eyes flicked open. "Papa!" she exclaimed.

"My name is Heath," Heath answered. He saw disappointment and confusion fill the girl's eyes as she wriggled out from under the seat. Though blood stained her dress and was on her hands and arms, she looked to be unharmed. "What's your name? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "My name is Lucy," she answered. Her lips trembled. "At first I was hiding, and then I saw him." She put her hand on Jarrod's shoulder. "I tried to help, but I'm not big enough. Then, he said he'd hide me."

"He's my brother," Heath told her, feeling a flash of pride that Jarrod had tried to protect this little girl. He, too, put his hand on Jarrod's shoulder. "Brother Jarrod? Can you hear me? Its Heath."

He didn't get an answer. "Heath!" Sam called over then. "They've got the track clear," the man said when Heath met his gaze. "And we have someone getting the engine started. We'll be back in Stockton soon."

"Good," Heath answered. "Tell the doc I've found Jarrod, and I need his help."

"I'll send him, as soon as I can, but there are a lot of people who need his help," Sam responded. He held his arms out. "I'll take the girl to one of the women. This is no place for a child. She's not hurt?"

Heath shook his head and tried to pry his sleeve out of Lucy's sudden grip. When she wouldn't budge, he shrugged and decided to just let her be. "She's not doing any harm," he said. "Just send the doc as soon as you can."

Going back to his brother, Heath turned his attention back to his brother. "Lucy, I need you to help me, all right?" he said. Lucy reluctantly let go of his sleeve and nodded. "I want you to hold this cloth on Jarrod's back, right here where he's hurt, all right? We have to find a way to stop the bleeding until the doctor gets here.  
"I can do that," Lucy answered confidently. She pressed her hands down on the wound.

At Jarrod's groan, she jumped but kept her hands in place. "Jarrod!" Heath said, leaning close to his brother's ear. "Don't try to move. You've been shot in the back. I'll have you back at the ranch in no time with Mother and Audra fussing over you."

"B-brother Heath?"

A grin parted Heath's lips. "Yep, its me Brother Jarrod," he responded. "I'm looking out for you."

"Audra? H-Heath, she..."

"He called me that," Lucy confided as Jarrod's voice trailed away weakly. "Who's Audra?"

Frowning, Heath looked over at her, seeing for the first time the resemblance Jarrod must have noticed from the first: the golden hair and blue eyes. "Our sister," he answered. "You look kind of like her. That's probably why he tried to help you."

Jarrod had drifted unconscious again. Standing up, Heath turned to go get the doc to hurry up. Lucy grabbed his sleeve again. "Don't leave me!" she begged. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "What if the bad men come back?"

"They won't come back," Heath assured her. He reached down and squeezed her hand. "I promise you. I just have to go get the doc, all right? I need you to stay here with Jarrod."

Hoping he wasn't asking to much of the little girl, Heath pried her hand free and put it back on Jarrod's back. Lucy stayed where she was as Heath made his way to the second car. "Doc, my brother's been shot in the back. Can you come?" he asked, going right to the doctor's side.

"Heath, I know you want help for your brother," the doctor answered sharply. "But at the moment, everyone in this car needs me. I'll come as soon as I've finished here."

Dissatisfied, Heath went back, knowing there was no way to convince the doc to come. Lucy was still where he'd left her. The look she gave him when he knelt back down was almost blank though, and she was shivering. "Lucy," he said, touching her shoulder. She didn't react, and Heath realized that the shock had finally caught up with her.

"Hey, its ok. You've been brave enough, Lucy," Heath said, putting his arm around her. Heath tried to sooth her and with his other hand, he tried to staunch the blood oozing from the wound in Jarrod's back. Getting to Stockton wouldn't come soon enough for him.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was casting long shadows on the ground by the time the ranch hands and any of the men interested in the horses rounded the skittish herd up. The rotten corral had been braced by newer pieces of wood, making the corral only marginally stronger. Nick scowled at it, but knew he couldn't ask for better.

Leaning against a water trough, Liam pulled his shirt over his head and stuck his head under the pump. "That feels great," he said, sighing as he splashed the cool water over his body. "Who knew coming to an auction would be such hot, dirty work."

When he didn't get an answer, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Nick was staring at him. Self consciously, Liam hastily pulled his shirt back on. "Sorry," he said. "I forget they're there sometimes."

"Where did you get those scars?" Nick demanded. He wasn't sure whether the protective feeling came because this young man looked so much like Heath and carried similar scars from the war, or because he had found over the course of the afternoon that he enjoyed Liam's company and would have considered him a friend.

"An accident," Liam responded, his tone short. Much like Heath could be when there was a topic he didn't want to talk about.

Narrowing his eyes, Nick strode over and grabbed Liam's left arm. Reacting, Liam spun around and slammed his right fist into Nick's jaw. Letting go, Nick reeled several steps. With a snarl, he retaliated, ramming his fist into the younger man's side. They grappled, Nick managing to pull Liam to the ground.

Several of the men came running over, Will among them. "Nick! Liam!" he shouted, grabbing the first arm that came his way: Nick's. "That's enough you two!"

It took four men to pull the pair apart. Nick ran his hand over his face. "Boy, those scars don't come from an accident," he said harshly, glaring at Liam. "It looks to me like someone took a whip to you."

"They did. The accident was that I got caught in the first place," Liam snapped back, wrenching his arm free of the man who was holding his arms. "And its none of your business, Barkley."

For a moment, the two men starred each other down. Everyone, including Will and the other men who'd helped get them away from each other, else in the yard had found something somewhere else to occupy their attention. Slowly, Nick started to grin. "You're right," he admitted. "I'm- well, I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right," Liam answered, grinning in response. He ran his hand through his wet hair. "I wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

"You want to tell me the story behind those scars?"

"Nope."

Nick accepted that and stuck his own head under the water pump. When he came back up for air, Liam was still there, taking in the setting sun's rays. "So, why did the Double Square send you here?" Nick asked, figuring that was a safer route of conversation. "They don't need their foreman around?"

"It was on my way," Liam responded, his grin fading slightly. "Whatever I buy today, I brought along a couple men from the ranch who will take them back. I'm going on to San Francisco, though."

"San Francisco? Why would you want to go to that place?"

"My wife and children," Liam answered, his face taking on one of mixed joy and concern. "I haven't seen them in months, not since I rode up here for the job. I haven't heard from my Carolyn in a couple months. I'm on my way to bring them back here with me. I don't want my girls and my boy living any longer in the city than they have to be."

"I can understand the feeling," Nick said with a nod. "I don't understand what my older brother Jarrod sees in the place. All those people and not a bit of wide open space. No, thank you. Jarrod spends most of his time there, though."

Liam shrugged. "There's no guessing what goes on in other people's heads," he said, keeping his face perfectly straight. He snickered a moment later and stretched his arms. "I have had me a day. I wonder what kind of food I can rustle up in this place."

Hearing that sentence coming from this friendly man who looked so like Heath was unnerving to Nick. He tried to shake the feeling as he clapped Liam on the shoulder. "I don't know," he responded. "But lets go find out. Hopefully its in better condition than the rest of this place."

"Ain't that the truth!"

* * *

It was dusk when the train finally arrived in Stockton. Most of the town was waiting. Some, like Victoria and Audra, who had been expecting family members to arrive were waiting anxiously. The others were waiting for a shipment of some sort. The sheriff was in front of them all, to get his deputy's report.

The train came to a stop, and the first one off was the deputy, and he was helping carry a makeshift stretcher. "We need stretchers and able bodied men!" he called out. "We have a lot of wounded and they need to be taken to the doc's office." He hesitated. "And a lot more need to be taken to the undertakers."

"Where are they?" Audra asked, trying to search the entire length of the train with her gaze for her brothers.

"I don't know," Victoria responded absently, trying to do the same. She flinched as wails of grief started to go up. Finally, she caught sight of Heath carrying one end of a stretcher. Her breath caught as she saw that the man on the stretcher was her oldest son. "Oh, no! Jarrod!" she cried out, rushing forward.

In the lamplight and dimming sunlight, Heath looked worn and haunted. "He's still alive," he was quick to assure Victoria, who grabbed Jarrod's hand. "He's been shot. I have to get him to the doc's office."

As he spoke, a volunteer came up to take his place. For a moment, Heath resisted and then let the townsman take his burden. "I'll be right back. You go on with Jarrod. I'll catch up to you," he told Victoria, and fought his way back onto the train.

"What's he doing?" Audra asked, keeping step with the stretcher. The grief of family members was rising on the platform. Audra kept glancing over her shoulder. "Why would he go back?"

"I don't know," Victoria said for the second time, her attention on her son. He looked so white and still, she felt a deep fear from his life.

"Oh, there he is," Audra exclaimed. "He's carrying someone. A child, I think."

In moments, Heath had caught up to them. He carried Lucy in his arms. "This is Lucy," he explained briefly. "Since I found her, she's cried if anyone else even comes close to her."

"Oh, the poor dear!" Audra cried, her heart touched. "Her family?"

Shrugging, Heath said no more. They arrived at the doctor's office, where there were already many other survivors from the train. Both of the town's doctors were there, with their assistants to help them.

"Bring him in here," Doctor Belleu said, on seeing the Barkleys. "Doctor Martin said Jarrod needed priority."

"He was shot in the back," Heath explained as his brother was moved from the stretcher to the bed.

Nodding, the doctor cut Jarrod's suit jacket and shirt away to examine the wound. "I have to operate," he said. He turned around. "Leave him to me now. I promise I will do everything I can for him. As soon as I can, I'll let you know how he is."

Reluctantly, Victoria squeezed her son's hand one last time and left the room. She couldn't stand to be in the waiting room and walked all the way outside. "Mother, you should go back to the hotel," Audra urged. "You know it will be some time before the doctor will be able to tell us anything."

"I can't go too far," Victoria insisted. She seemed to see, for the first time, the child Heath still held. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my."

"Jarrod was trying to protect Lucy here," Heath explained, adjusting his grip. "I think she was with her nurse, a Spanish woman who was also shot. The doctor says nothing is wrong with her, except shock. After some rest and time to forget, she should be fine, he said. I wasn't sure what else to do with her, so-."

"She looks like you did, Audra, when you were small," Victoria said, stepping closer to have a better look. She stroked the girl's golden hair gently. "How could this have happened, Heath? Does anyone know why this happened?"

Heath shook his head. Audra abruptly turned on her heel and began to roll up her sleeves. "Audra, what are you doing?" Victoria asked.

"I can't just stand here doing nothing!" Audra answered. "At least I can do something in there to help those people!"

Her head held high, Audra swept back into the doctor's office. Victoria sighed. "I should send a wire up to Nick," she said, glancing down the street. "He'd want to know."

"Wait until morning," Heath advised, adjusting his grip on the little girl he held. "Maybe by then we'll know why this has happened."

Sighing again, Victoria nodded. "Well, let's get this child to the hotel and get her cleaned up," she said, coming to a quick decision. She led the way across the street towards the hotel. Survivors who didn't have a place in town were also making their way there. "Were her parents on the train as well?"

"I don't know," Heath answered. "All I know is she was with her nurse, who was shot. I should see where she was taken."

"I'll take Lucy," Victoria said, turning to face him. Lucy whimpered the instant she left Heath's arms, whispering for her papa. Heath hesitated, unsure whether to leave her. "Go on, Heath. She'll be fine with me. Go by the Harlows. They have girls about Lucy's size. Ask if they can send a couple of things over."

With a nod, Heath hurried to do as he was asked. Victoria carried Lucy inside and up to the rooms she and Audra had taken when the afternoon had become so late. As soon as she was laid on the bed, Lucy curled into a little ball, hiding her face in the pillow. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Victoria studied the little girl.

She shook her head in confusion. In the light, the resemblance of little Lucy to what Audra had looked at the same age was even more obvious. "Where did you come from?" Victoria wondered out loud, running her hand over the girl's golden hair.

* * *

It was late when Audra finally came to the hotel. She was running her hand over her face wearily as she walked into the rooms. "Audra!" Victoria exclaimed, rising from where she had been sitting next to the bed where Lucy, dressed in a clean white nightgown, now slept. "You look terrible! Come and sit down."

"I'm fine, Mother," Audra assured her, her voice tinged with exhaustion. "Doctor Belleu sent me away. He said I wouldn't do any good over there anymore."

"And Jarrod?" Victoria asked, leading her daughter to a chair. "Do you know how he is?"  
Audra smiled as she collapsed into the seat. "The doctor says he'll be just fine."

Relieved, Victoria hugged Audra tightly. "Oh, thank God," she breathed out. She closed her eyes as she sent up a prayer of thankfulness.

"Are you still going to send for Nick?"

Opening her eyes, Victoria released Audra and stepped up. "Yes," she said firmly. "He'd never forgive us if we didn't at least let him know this happened. And with these men, whoever they are, still out there...Nick could run into them on his return trip. If we let him know, he can be on his guard when he comes back."

Concern crossed Audra's face. "The sheriff is going to find those men, right?"

"I certainly hope so," Victoria responded sincerely.

Yawning, Audra leaned back in the chair. "Where's Heath?" she asked. She nodded towards the bed. "I thought he said Lucy wouldn't let go of him."

Victoria smiled. "The power of a mother's persuasion," she responded. "Heath went back to the train." She squeezed her daughter's shoulder. "Now get yourself into bed, young lady."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. I'm really happy you're enjoying this. **_

* * *

Just before the sun rose, Nick snapped out of sleep with a start as it finally clicked in his head . "That low down, no good-," he exclaimed, sputtering as he ran out of insults good enough for Charlie Sawyer. The name of the man who'd lied to Heath and almost convinced his brother to leave the family. "Sawyer!"

Around him, cowhands groaned and rolled over. On the opposite side of the bunkhouse, Liam sat up straight in his bunk. "Yes, sir!" he responded sharply. After a moment, he said, his tone sleepy, "What? What's going on?"

"Sorry," Nick called back, feeling slightly remorseful. "Something just came to me."

Groaning, Liam shook his head. "Great. Thanks for that." He yawned and pulled his boots on. "Well, no way I'm getting back to sleep now," he said. Irritable complaints and curses were sent his way as he got to his feet. "All right, all right. I'm going."

He slipped out of the door, careful to close it quietly behind himself. For a moment, Nick remained half sitting on his bunk. It couldn't be a coincidence, this young man who looked like Heath AND had the same last name Heath had momentarily taken when he'd been convinced he wasn't really a Barkley.

As snores sounded once again, Nick pulled his boots on and left the bunkhouse. In the predawn light, he saw Liam over at the corral. Having no idea what he was going to do or say, Nick went over. "Sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to wake you...Sawyer."

"Are you always that loud when your brain works?" Liam asked, not even glancing over.

"My brothers would say yes," Nick responded. "That was a pretty quick reaction. 'Yes, sir.' You ever in the army?"

Liam snorted. "I wish," he said and then fell silent. Just as Nick thought that was all he'd get from the younger man, Liam continued, "No. The ranch where I was raised. The...boss expected me to be completely respectful and do everything asked of me. Even it was a predawn chore. I was supposed to say, 'yes, sir. Right away, sir.'"

"Where were you raised?" Nick asked.

"Texas."

After being around Heath for so long, Nick knew enough to recognize a vague, evasive response when he heard one. "You're a long way from Texas," he commented. Liam didn't say anything. "So. Did your parents own the ranch?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just asking."

Scowling, Liam turned to face him. "They weren't my parents," he answered, his tone sharp. "They just raised me. And as soon as I was old enough, I left. End of story."

With a shrug, Nick leaned against, very carefully, against one of the corral posts. "You have any family?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He stared out at the rising sun, which was casting a rosy glow across the sky. "I'm just asking because I've heard that name of yours before. Sawyer, I mean."

"Its not an unusual name," Liam said defensively. He paused. "Where did you hear the name?"

Nick almost smiled, but managed to keep it contained. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with you," he replied. "I heard it in a mining camp."

"Strawberry," Liam murmured almost to himself. He grabbed Nick's shoulder, jerking him around. "Was it Leah Sawyer? Was that the name you heard? Mrs. Charles Sawyer? Or-or Thomson. Her maiden name was Thomson."

"Sawyer was her married name, yeah. She went by Leah Thomson, though."

Breathing out, Liam let go of Nick and stepped back. "That's my mother," he said, his voice shaky. He offered a slight smile. "At least, that's what I was told. I'm not even sure at this point I've been lied to so many times already."

"I think I can say with what my brother Jarrod would say is reasonable surety that you aren't being lied to," Nick responded, trying to connect everything in his head and coming up short. Was this another half brother of his? Or was it simply _Heath's _half brother? "How'd you end up away from your mother?" He forced himself to ask, "You know who your...father is?"

Liam frowned. "No, not really. Aunt Kathy said that he was just some rancher my mother got in trouble with," he answered with a shrug. Nick forced his instinctive, angry reaction down. The boy didn't know the whole story. "Aunt Kathy took me as her own. So, do you know my mother?"

"Never met her," Nick said. "Like I said, I'd heard the name."

"I kept telling myself that I should go and see her," Liam remarked, turning to face the dawn. "I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the truth though. What if she was just some mining camp prostitute, and I really was better off with Aunt Kathy? But by the time I got to Strawberry, she was already dead. No one was left to tell me anything."

Unsure how to answer, Nick hesitated. Before he could figure it out, though, a voice interrupted their conversation, "Hey, what are you two yahoos doing out here so early? You can't be that eager for the auction to start."

Shaking his head, Liam laughed softly. "Mr. Barkley, I'd sure appreciate it if you kept from nearly scaring the boots of me early in the morning," he said. "It seems to set my tongue wagging."

"I thought I told you to call me Nick." Heaving a sigh, Nick turned to face Will. "I hope you made some coffee, old timer," he said.

* * *

Carrying Lucy in his arms, Heath moved through the doctor's office slowly, looking for the Spanish woman. Victoria and Audra had already gone to Jarrod's side to wait for him to wake up, leaving him with the task of reuniting Lucy with her nurse. Dressed in a borrowed, blue dress, Lucy looked around, as silent as she'd been the day before.

"Can I help you find someone?" a young woman, acting as a nurse, asked.

"Tia!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed. She wriggled to get down. As soon as Heath set her feet on the floor, she took off running.

Offering a quick smile of thanks to the nurse, Heath followed Lucy to a bed in the corner. Pale and breathing raggedly, the Spanish woman lifted her head as the little girl threw herself onto the bed. "Miss Lucy!" she gasped. She coughed, turning her head to the side. She reached out a hand to stroke the fair haired girl's cheek.

"Tia!" Lucy exclaimed again, her tone a mix of happiness and concern. She rattled off more in Spanish, that Heath's little experience at the language could not follow.

"Mr. Barkley." Heath turned to face Dr. Belleu. The doctor motioned for him to step away and asked, in a low voice, "Do you know that woman? Senora Moralez?"

Heath shook his head. "On the train she asked me to find Lucy, her charge," he answered, keeping an eye on Lucy. He caught the grave look on the doctor's face and frowned. "She's not going to make it, is she."

"No, not unless she makes a sudden, miraculous recovery," the doctor replied seriously. "I'm surprised she's lasted as long as she has." He paused. "Do you want me to tell the little girl?"

"No, I'll tell her," Heath responded with little enthusiasm.

Nodding, the doctor moved away to continue looking in on his many patients. "Senor?"

Taking off his hat, Heath went over and crouched down by the woman's bedside. "Senora," he greeted, his tone respectful.

"Gracias, senor," Senora Moralez said, sincerity shining in her dark eyes. She frowned in concern. "Lucy...I do not want her..."

Understanding immediately, Heath nodded. "Lucy," he said, getting the girl's attention. "Why don't you go find my mother and Audra." Uncertainly, Lucy glanced at the woman, who nodded at her, and then slipped off the bed. Heath waited until Lucy vanished out the door. "What do you want to tell me?"  
"Lucy's papa," the woman told him, her voice strained from the effort to talk. "He needs to know Senora Sawyer..and the boy...died. Influenza."

"I'll let him know, and my family will look after Lucy until he can come for her," Heath promised. "Where is he? What's his name?"

Senora Moralez gripped his hand suddenly. "Senor McCauwin...he's coming for her," she continued. "Protect her, Senor. Do not...let...him...If he takes her..."

Her grip relaxed and she went very still. "Senora? Senora!" Heath exclaimed, jerking up. "Doctor!"

Dr. Belleu hurried over, and felt for the woman's pulse. He shook his head, and raised the blanket up over the body. "I'll send for the undertaker. He's already been too many times already," he said wearily, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked at Heath quizzically. "Did you learn what you needed to?"

"Only enough to have more questions," Heath answered. He shook his head. "Thanks, doc."

As soon as he stepped out of the door, he caught sight of Lucy running from out the opposite door. Frowning, and with a growing suspicion that she hadn't gone away like she'd been told, Heath took off after her. Heath caught up to her just as she was trying to crawl under a chair in the waiting room. "Lucy," Heath said, grabbing hold of her ankle. He pulled her out from under the chair. "I thought I told you to find Audra and my mother."

"I couldn't find them," Lucy answered, looking up at him. Tears glistened in her eyes and she sniffed. "But when I came back I saw the doctor pull the blanket over Tia. They did that when Mama and Tommy died. Is Tia dead too?"

"I'm sorry Lucy," Heath said, kneeling down. He took her hands into his. "Your tia is dead, but she asked me to find your father for you. Do you know where she was taking you? Where is your father? Do you know his name?"

Her lips trembling, Lucy frowned. "Tia said she was taking me to Papa," she answered. Her eyes lit up. "Mama said he's working on a big ranch with horses. Papa's name is Liam Sawyer."

"Did your mama or tia tell you what ranch it was? What it was called?"

Lucy shook her head. "Square square or something like that," she said.

"Double Square?"

The girl nodded emphatically and then paused. "I think so."

Sighing, Heath stood up and held his hand out to Lucy. "Lets go see if I can find Mother and Audra," he said. Lucy scrambled up, and put her hand in his. "They'll look out for you while I send a few wires."

"You'll find my papa for me?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"I promise," Heath answered, hoping he'd be able to keep his promises he'd just made. "Lucy, your tia said that a man named McCauwin was coming. Do you know who that is?"

"No," Lucy responded with a frown. "Why? Is he someone important?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."


	7. Chapter 7

Standing beside each other, Nick and Liam stood like they owned the place. The majority of the bidders took one look at them, and chose not to press their luck with the bidding. The pair got into a bidding competition with each other and a few men with a sense of humor on every other steed that came up. Any mount they did not bid on received little to no interest from any one else, much to the dismay of the auctioneer.

"What, you're not going to go for that jughead?" Nick asked Liam as a dull brown mare was led out of the corral. "I think it would be the best partner for you, Stewart."

"You always try to give your friends away like that?" Liam quipped back.

Nick grinned and watched as the mare was led away, having been sold for a low sum. There were still half a dozen horses still in the corral when someone new rode into the yard. He approached Will and spoke quickly. Nodding, Will accepted the small envelope and hurried through the crowd to Nick's side. "Nick, a wire came for you," he said, getting the rancher's attention. He handed the envelope over.

Frowning, Nick opened it and read the missive. All it said was: He swore and pushed his way out of the crowd, away from the auction that was still going on. Concerned, Will trailed after him with Liam a few steps behind.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Will asked. "Bad news?"

"My older brother," Nick answered, not breaking his stride. "He's been shot in the back. I have to go back." He reached the barn and began saddling his horse. "Will, you now the way to the Barkley Ranch, right? I'm going to need you to bring the new stock down for me. It shouldn't be too much for you to handle."

"You want some company?" Liam asked.

Pausing, Nick looked over at him. "You're not sticking around for the rest of the auction?"

The younger man shrugged. "Not much else of any value," he answered, reaching for his own saddle. "And I'd be heading right past Stockton anyway on my way to San Francisco." He offered a grin. "And I get the feeling you need someone around to keep your head level and straight, Mr. Barkley."

"If we're going to be friends, you're going to have to stop that 'Mr. Barkley' business," Nick told him sharply. "My name's Nick. I'd be happy to have your company, Sawyer. If you think you can keep up with me."

"My friends, those I have, call me Liam," Liam responded. "And you'll be eating my dust from here to Stockton!"

Will cleared his throat. "You going to send a reply back?" he asked.

Frowning, Nick continued saddling his horse as he considered. "No time," he decided. "By the time I got to the telegraph office, I'd lose more daylight than I can afford. Mother will know I'm on my way."

Nodding, Will stepped back to let the two men ride away. He watched them leave and sighed.

* * *

Slowly, Jarrod forced his eyes open. This time, the pain in his back was dull. For a moment, he wondered what had happened. "Jarrod?" He heard his mother's voice, gently call his name. "Jarrod, can you hear me?"

As he turned his head, it all came back to him. The train. The shooting. The little girl who had looked like... "Audra!" Jarrod exclaimed, moving to get up. He didn't recognize the room he was in, with its white walls and tiny window.

"Now, that's enough of that, Jarrod," Victoria told him, holding him down. Jarrod looked at her, opening his mouth to object, but she continued, "The doctor says you need to stay where you are, do you hear me? Otherwise you're going to make it worse than it already is. Audra is fine. You know she wasn't on that train."

"Yes, I know," Jarrod responded, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat. "I could have swore, though..."

Nodding, Victoria poured a cup of water and helped him raise his head to drink from it. "You could have swore you saw a five year old Audra on that train," she finished for him as he gratefully drank the cool liquid. She smiled at the surprise in his eyes. "Heath found her and brought her back. Her name is Lucy. Lucy Sawyer. Audra's looking after her over at the hotel."

"Has the sheriff been able to find the men who did this?" Jarrod asked, relieved to be able to his head back down.

Gravely, Victoria shook her head. "The sheriff sent search parties out, but no one has come back yet," she answered. "Heath sent some wires, and then went to the ranch to make sure everything was fine there."

"You sent for Nick?" Jarrod asked, his tone resigned. "Mother, there was no call for-."

"Yes, there was," Victoria interrupted firmly. "You know how he would have reacted if we hadn't done it."

With a chuckle, Jarrod nodded. He grimaced as pain stabbed him, and he waited for it to subside. Silently, Victoria gripped his hand just as tightly as he did her's. "It was senseless, what those men did," Jarrod said as soon as the pain dulled again. "No one was fighting back. Everyone was prepared to hand everything over. There was no reason for the massacre."

Victoria frowned. "I had assumed there was one hot head who thought he could be a hero," she said, reaching for the pain medicine the doctor had left.

"You mean me? No, Mother, I'm not that much like Brother Nick," Jarrod responded with a slight smile. "They shot the steward, and then, when an old woman made a remark about them wanting our valuables, they pulled the triggers. I was one of the first to go down, I think. Me and that old woman."

"There's nothing you could have done," Victoria told him quickly. She tipped the powder into the water, and mixed it up. She held it up for Jarrod to drink. "Those men...they sound like mad men. There's no reasoning with mad men. I only hope that the sheriff finds them and brings them to justice."

Jarrod nodded and grimaced at the bitter taste. "I hope you won't mind if I drop off for awhile, Mother," he said, closing his eyes with a yawn. "I have the feeling that once Nick gets here, I won't be able to get any rest."

"I understand completely, Jarrod," Victoria assured him. She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Hopefully, the doctor will tell us we can take you home in a few days."

As she straightened up, Victoria smiled as she saw that her oldest son was already asleep. Breathing out, she settled back in her seat, intent on waiting for him to wake up again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for the short one last time. :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

His hat in his hands, Heath stood at the edge of the cemetery. He watched as the dead from the train were put in the ground. Several had weeping family members at the graveside, while others had no one to cry over the holes they were put in. A diligent preacher said a few words over each grave, and comforted many grieving family members.

He waited until Maria Moralez was buried before he turned and walked away. Heath reached the front of the hotel. "Oh, Heath!" Audra exclaimed, coming out the door of the hotel. She scowled, and gestured at the dark green dress she was wearing. "This isn't at all what I asked for! I wanted my other green dress!"

"No, all you said was a green dress," Heath objected. "And that's what I told Silas to pack for you."  
"Well, this is the wrong dress!"

"Sorry, sis. There's nothing I can do about it. You asked for a green dress, and that's what you got," Heath told her. "You know you can always ride out to the ranch yourself if its that important to you."

Pursing her lips, Audra glared at him. "Audra!" a young man called out, crossing the street. He pulled his hat off as Audra spun to meet him, all smiles. "You look lovely!"

"Why, thank you, Lee!" Audra exclaimed, blushing in pleasure.

Eyebrows raised, Heath glanced between them. "Are you ready for out walk?" the young man asked, his tone suddenly nervous.

"Of course!" Audra said brightly. She put her hand on his arm. "Heath, Mother wanted you to know that Jarrod woke up earlier. She could probably use some company if you aren't otherwise engaged."

"One moment, Audra," Heath said, catching her arm before she could walk off with her new suitor. "Where's Lucy?"  
"Oh she's playing with the hotel maid's son out back," Audra answered. "The cook is watching them."

She pulled free and walked down the boardwalk. Shaking his head, Heath went into the hotel. Nodding to the desk clerk, he made his way to the kitchen and then out the back. The cook, a Chinese woman, was shelling peas and watching the two children in front of her. Heath paused a moment, and shook his head.

"Audra, Audra, Audra," he said with a sigh. "Playing?"

The cook did nothing as Lucy let out a cry of protest. She was on her back in the dirt with a slightly older boy sitting on her, rubbing dirt in her face. Walking forward, Heath grabbed the boy, lifted him up off Lucy, and set him on his feet. "All right, that's enough," he said firmly as Lucy scrambled to her feet, her little hands in tight fists. "What's this all about?"

"I said my papa was going to come for me, and he said he wasn't," Lucy explained indignantly. "How would he know? You promised my papa was coming! And promises are never broken!"

"Lots of kids get left alone, you simpleton," the boy answered defensively. "I was, until my aunt found me. Nobody likes bastards."

Reacting quicker than Heath had ever expected from someone so small, Lucy slapped the boy's face as hard as she could. "That's a bad word!" she shouted. Her fists balled up again, ready for another attack. "My papa told me so!"

"Settle down, Lucy," Heath said, pushing her back a few steps. He looked sternly at the boy. "All of this doesn't explain why you were the one rubbing dirt in Lucy's face just now. Seems she should be the one trying to get at you for what you've been saying to her. She's told me her side. You tell me yours."

Scuffing her feet, Lucy looked at the ground. "She said I was an ignorant waif," the boy said, jutting his chin out. "And then she started speaking in Spanish. So I wanted to make her take it back."

"I won't!" Lucy protested.

"Lucy, you will apologize for calling him names," Heath instructed firmly. Just as the boy started to grin in triumph, Heath looked back at him. "And you will apologize to Lucy for speaking against her pa like that. Go on. Do as I say."

Kicking at the ground once more, Lucy muttered, "Sorry."

"Sorry," the boy echoed, no less pleased about it than she was.

"All right," Heath said. He held his hand out to Lucy. "I'm going over to see my brother Jarrod. I'm sure he'll want to see you, Lucy, unless you would rather stay here and play."

"Play? With him?" Lucy questioned in open horror. She grabbed Heath's hand tightly. "I want to go with you."

"Who wants to play with girls anyway?" the little boy asked, kicking at the dirt.

Raising an eyebrow, Heath looked Lucy over and shook his head. "First things first, though," he said, walking into the hotel. "You're going to have to get some of that dirt off. You can't go see Jarrod looking like you had a mud bath."

Lucy giggled, apparently completely forgetting the spat with the boy. "I wasn't any where near mud!"

"Well, you look like you were," Heath answered, taking her upstairs. He poured water into a basin and pointed her towards it. "Get yourself cleaned up."

Humming, Lucy obeyed, splashing water onto her face. More water landed on the floor than on her. "Done!" she declared a moment later, reaching for the towel. She scrubbed her face dry with the towel and presented a reddened face to Heath, who had to fight very hard not to laugh. "Can we go now?"

With mock seriousness, Heath studied her. "I suppose you'll have to do."

Beaming proudly, Lucy skipped to the door. She paused and slowly turned around. "My papa _is_ coming, right?"

Recognizing the uncertainty of a child missing a father, Heath knelt down and took her hands into his. "Lucy, I sent a telegram to the ranch where your father is working," he told her, keeping his tone very serious. "It will take a few days, but I am sure he'll be coming as fast as he can. If he hasn't... well, my brother Jarrod will just have to get better quick so he can help look for him."

"Will he get better faster if we go see him?"

"I think it wouldn't hurt."

Lucy pulled on Heath's hands. "Then, let's go!"

* * *

Leaning back against the log, Nick sipped his coffee and grimaced. "You make some mean coffee, Liam," he commented, glancing over to where the younger man was pouring himself a cup. "I think this could make a dead man sit up and start talking again."

Grinning, Liam leaned back on his heels. "That's the only way to make coffee, not that water some people have a tendency to try to pass as good coffee," he said. Tipping his brown hat back, he glanced up at the darkening sky. "So, we're going to keep on through the night?"

"Yep," Nick answered seriously. "We should get back sometime around dawn, if we keep at a good pace. Hopefully, this tar of yours will keep us awake."

"Well, I once went four days of drinking this 'tar'," Liam responded easily. "Of course, you've got to have the stomach for it. I knew a man once down in Texas, born and bred there, and he took one sip of my coffee. And do you know what happened? He spent the next four hours talking like a jittery bridegroom."

Skeptically, Nick raised an eyebrow, reminded of Heath's habit of telling stories. "Is that so?"

"Then again, he _was _a jittery bridegroom, so my coffee may have had nothing to do with it," Liam amended a moment later. Unable to hide his amusement, Nick chuckled and shook his head. "So, is this your only brother you're rushing back to see?"

"No, but he's my only older brother," Nick responded, becoming serious. He drained the last of his coffee and got to his feet. "I have two other brothers, and a sister. All younger than me. We should get going."

"Must be nice, having siblings," Liam remarked, straightening up. He took the coffee pot and dumped the rest of the contents over the small fire he'd started. "Dawn, huh?"

"Got a problem with that?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders as he began to pack everything up. "Not if you don't," he said easily. "For such an easy going man, Nick Barkley, you take offense at the smallest things."

"You haven't seen me get offended," Nick warned. He turned and caught sight of a group of riders coming towards them. His hand moved down to his holster. "We've got company."

"I see them," Liam responded, completely serious. He stayed next to his horse, his hand on the butt of his rifle.

A dozen men rode up to their temporary camp. "Evening gentlemen," the leader, a tall, slender man, said. "Mind if we join your fire?"  
"As you can see we just put it out," Nick answered, on edge. "We were just leaving."

"You're welcome to this spot," Liam added, trying to add a note of friendliness to the conversation.

The leader frowned. "Sawyer? Liam Sawyer?" he asked. He laughed and swung down off his horse, making Nick tense up even more when the rest of the men stayed where they were. "Well, its a long way from Texas. Imagine us running into each other all the way up here. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Hello, Mac," Liam responded, looking uneasy. "Its been awhile."

"I'd say so! How many years has it been since you took off?"

Nick glanced between them. "You two know each other?"

"We grew up in the area in Texas," Mac said, turning towards Nick with a speculative look. "Are you going to introduce your friend, Sawyer?"

"That's Nick," Liam answered quickly. The look he shot at Nick from behind Mac's back was a warning. "Nick...Thomson. We're riding together down to Stockton."

Surprised, Nick opened his mouth to protest, but Liam glared at him even harder. "Stockton?" Mac repeated. "What could the two of you possibly want in that place?"

"What do we ever want in a town, Mac?" Liam responded, flexing his fingers on his rifle. "Work. The Barkley ranch is that way, and they're always looking for good men, I hear."

Mac gestured to his men and they all began to dismount. "Well, its too close to dark for you to be riding on, Sawyer," he said. "A job isn't that important, right? So, we'll fix something up to eat and reminisce over the good old times."

"From my opinion, there were no good old times, Mac," Liam responded, very seriously. "And we really have to move on, Mac. Nick here has a brother who was shot down in Stockton. And if that gets us closer to the jobs, then all the better."

"A brother shot in Stockton," Mac echoed, eyeing Nick. His men chuckled. "I wonder how that happened."

Nick balled his left hand. "Are you implying something?"

"Nick, cool it," Liam snapped sharply. "Mac, its his brother, a family thing. Just let us go, ok? Maybe we'll run into each other again soon."

"Nick Thomson, huh?" one of Mac's men said, coming forward. "Funny. 'Cuz I could swear you look an awful lot like a guy I used to work for. Nick Barkley. And I seem to recall that guy had a half brother who used to go by the last name of...Thomson."

Startled, Liam glanced at Nick. "Small world," he said. "We should really get going."

"You're Nick Barkley," Mac accused, his whole body becoming tense. With every word, his tone became more and more hostile. "Another rich, spoon fed man who got everything handed to him."

"Now hold on-!" Nick exploded, his anger getting the better of him.

Mac pulled his gun out of its holster and pulled the trigger. Nick staggered backwards, and fell spinning to the ground. "Two Barkley's in one week," one of the men commented. "I think that's worthy of a reward."

"Make sure he's dead," Mac ordered.

The sound of a rifle cocking caught his attention. "Get on your horse, Mac, and ride away," Liam ordered, his tone even. He had his rifle in his hands and aimed at the man. "This prejudice you have against wealthy people has gone too far. Get out of here, or I will shoot you. You know me well enough to know, this isn't an idle threat."

"Maybe you can get off one shot, but I have eleven men behind me," Mac responded. "Besides, you always agreed with me that life wasn't fair."

"But I went out and did something with my life," Liam shot back, his hands tightening on the rifle. "What have you done? No, Mac, all I'll need is one shot. You really want the bullet to end up in your chest?"

For a second, Mac just glared at the fair haired man. "Move out," he finally ordered. He took a step towards Liam. "You better watch your back from now on, Sawyer."

"Get out of here, Mac."

Glaring, Mac holstered his gun, mounted his horse, and led his gang away. Liam kept his rifle up, until they had vanished from sight. Then, he rushed over to where Nick was lying still on the ground. "I'm sorry, Nick," Liam said, kneeling down and turning his new friend over. "I knew he was mad, but I never thought he'd go this far."

"Friends of yours?" Nick managed to ask, lifting his head.

"I wouldn't say friend," Liam responded. He tried to pull Nick's hands away from the bullet wound in his belly. "Let me see how bad it is, Nick."

Nick shook his head stubbornly. "We have to keep moving," he insisted. "They'll be back."

Sitting back on his heels, Liam sighed and nodded. "I know," he answered. "But if we move you, it might kill you."

"I'll be fine."

"I don't know," Liam said, half turning away. Nick relaxed his hands slightly. Spinning back, Liam reached over and firmly pushed Nick to the ground. "If we're going to keep moving, we're going to at least stop the bleeding."

Trying to fight back, Nick groaned as Liam probed at the wound. "Its a gut shot," Nick said. "I know there's nothing you can do."

"I can't believe Mac missed so badly," Liam commented, tearing a part of his shirt off. "If he wanted you dead so badly, he should have just shot you in the heart or the head and have been done with it."

"Just get me on my horse," Nick ordered. "I'll be fine."

For a moment, Liam just stared at him. "You are one crazy cowboy. You and I both know gut shots do not translate to fine, " he said, shaking his head. "Your family means that much to you?" Silently, Nick held his gaze. Sighing, Liam gave in. "All right. We'll have to get you to a doctor anyway. Though, you have to swear that your mother isn't going to take this out on me."

Nick forced a smile. "Why...would you think my mother would do that?" he asked.

"Because I know mothers," Liam responded. "And you had to have gotten your ability to yell from someone."

In the middle of a laugh, Nick hissed in pain as Liam pressed the cloth against Nick's stomach. "I'm...going to tell my mother you said that."

"Then again, if I get you back to her alive," Liam continued, forcing his tone to be light, "I figure she'll have to thank me. This isn't an easy business being friends with a Barkley."

"Try being one someday."

Liam shook his head. "Like that will ever happen," he said. He hesitated. "Nick, we're going to have to get that bullet out. We don't even have a chance to stop you from bleeding to death if we leave it where it is."

Groaning, Nick closed his eyes. "All right," he said. "Just...get it over with."

* * *

_**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN! I'm so evil sometimes.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Standing at the window of the sickroom, Victoria stared out at the darkening street. "Something worrying you, Lovely Lady?" Jarrod asked drowsily from the bed behind her.

With a forced smile, Victoria turned to face him. "Now, why would you say that?" she asked as she returned to the chair beside the bed.

"After all these years, you think I can't recognize a mother's worried stance when I see it?" Jarrod responded.

"I thought Nick would have been back by now," Victoria admitted. "Heath sent the note early this morning. At least Nick should have sent a reply back, telling us he was coming. But we haven't heard from him."

Jarrod tried to shift in the bed to get more comfortable and winced in pain. "Oh, you know Nick," he said. "He's impulsive. If I know him as well as I think I do, he didn't want to take the time to go to the telegraph office to send a reply. I'm sure he'll turn up in no time, Mother. You shouldn't worry about him."

Sighing, Victoria nodded. "How do you feel?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead.

Jarrod tried to get away from her hand. "I'm fine, Mother," he answered.

"Fine is not having a fever," Victoria informed him, frowning in disapproval at him. "I'm going to go get the doctor."

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Jarrod tilted his head back as his mother left the room. A few moments later, Heath came in. "How're you feeling, Brother Jarrod?" he asked. He glanced over his shoulder. "I passed Mother in the hall."

"She's gone to get the doctor," Jarrod responded, his tone complaining. "She thinks I have a fever."

"You do look a little flushed," Heath observed, taking a seat in the chair Victoria had vacated.

"And you're missing a certain little shadow," Jarrod responded, turning the conversation from himself. "Where's Lucy? Did you leave her with Audra again?"

Heath chuckled and leaned the chair back. "No, I don't think I'm ever going to trust our dear sister with a child again," he said with a grin. Jarrod shook his head, thinking of their headstrong sister. "At least not if there's any chance she's going to meet a boy and get her head turned. No, Lucy is asleep over at the hotel."

"She's very attached to you."

Shrugging, Heath answered, "I must have some resemblance to her father, because the first time she saw me, she called me 'Papa'. And her nanny, the spanish woman, called me Senor Liam."

"'Liam'?" Jarrod repeated.

"Yeah, I must look a lot like this guy to be mistaken for him twice," Heath said, his tone dismissive and firm. "The railroad is sending someone to investigate what happened. The train has finally been moved away from the station to wait for the investigator, and a posse is out looking for the men who did this."

With a frown, Jarrod thought it over. "Mother is worried about Nick."

That made Heath frown. "Worried he's not coming?"

"Worried something has happened to him on the trail here," Jarrod answered. "She expected him to send an answer to the wire you sent."

Shaking his head, Heath let the front legs of the chair come back on the ground. "Now that would worry me," he said. "Nick sending an answer? That doesn't sound like him."

"Try convincing Mother of that."

The subject of their conversation came in then, followed closely by the doctor. Heath stood up and moved to get out of the way.

* * *

Leading the way now, Liam looked over his shoulder. He couldn't stop a shudder as he remember what he'd had to do to find the bullet in Nick. The dark haired man had been pale and shaking by the time Liam had finished. Liam had managed to bandage Nick's side, get the bigger man in his saddle, and start towards Stockton. It was the middle of the night, and fortunately there was a full moon. It made it easier for him to keep an eye on Nick, the way ahead, and also the way they'd come.

Because they were being followed.

"How far behind are they?" Nick asked, his voice unusually quiet and strained.

Surprised, Liam hesitated. "Not far," he answered honestly. He put his right hand on his rifle. "But they won't get any closer. Not unless they want to get a bullet for their interest. Mac knows I'm a good shot. He's waiting for me to make a mistake."

Nick tightened his grip on the pommel. "Are you going to?"

"Me? Make a mistake? Never," Liam responded with a laugh. He became serious. "I'm going to get you to your family, Nick. I promise you that."

"I appreciate that," Nick responded, very slowly.

Looking back again, Liam slowed his horse to end up right next to Nick. "Hey, stay awake," he urged. "Its going to be really difficult for me to keep you on that horse if you fall asleep. Keep talking to me."

"About what?" Nick asked, trying to force himself to wake up.

Shrugging, Liam looked back again. He saw two men, dark like shadows against some trees. "Anything at all," he answered. "Tell me more about your family. I was...pretty much an only child. What was it like growing up with an older brother, and those two younger brothers? I bet you got into a world of trouble, and worried your mother half to death all the time."

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, Jarrod and I got into some real crazy messes," he answered. He coughed and grasped at his stomach. He forced himself to keep talking. "Eugene, though...he and Audra were quite the pair. Went from thinking Pappy and I were the greatest older brothers in the world to we were too old to go along with their games."

"Pappy?"

"I always called Jarrod that. Not sure why. It just fit."

Nodding, Liam said, "So, what about your other brother? What's his name? How was he growing up?"

Going still, Nick hesitated. "I don't know," he admitted, hating to have to hear himself say the words. "From what I've heard, he was a tough kid but he had to be. Growing up in a dying mining town can't be easy."

Frowning, Liam looked at Nick quizzically. "What do you mean you don't know? You didn't grow up together?"

"No. Heath's mother...wasn't married to my father," Nick answered. Beside him, Liam went very, very still. "When his ma died, he showed up at our ranch because he thought he had a right to everything that the son of Tom Barkley could get. That was a little over a year ago." Nick chuckled. "I could have killed him back then. Tried to, actually."

Forcing himself to keep on track, Liam looked back, frowning as he saw that whoever Mac had sent to trail them was closer than before. "And you don't want to kill him now?"

"Not a chance. That boy is every bit a Barkley as me or Jarrod or Eugene," Nick responded, pride filling his voice. "Anyone who says any differently, and believe me they have, has to go through the whole family. Mother has taken him straight to her heart as if he was her own. And Heath adores her."

"That's hard to believe," Liam said, unusually cynical. "What kind of family takes in the bastard by blow?"

Tightening his grip, Nick answered evenly, "What happened wasn't his fault. Or ours. And I hope I never hear that word to describe my brother."

The warning was clear, but Liam wasn't paying attention. Cursing under his breath, he swung off his horse and pulled his rifle out. He aimed and fired in seconds. Startled, Nick twisted his head around to look back. He didn't see anything, but Liam wouldn't have shot without cause. "They're that close?" he asked.

"Not anymore," Liam responded grimly. "That should keep them from getting any more brave ideas." He slipped the rifle back into its sheath and pulled himself back up. "We need to move faster."

"You're the one who wants to talk," Nick responded.

Liam chuckled. "Yeah, and when I get you to Stockton and save your hide, you can thank me."

* * *

"Do you think my papa will come today?"

Smiling, Victoria looked down at the little girl walking beside her. "Maybe," she said. "I'm sure your father will be coming as fast as he can."

Lucy beamed back. "Papa said he'd come back as soon as he could, and we'd live way away from people," she informed Victoria. "Mama was happy about that. She said it wasn't healthy for me and Tommy to live in San Francisco."

"Where did you live before San Francisco?" Victoria asked curiously, raising her voice over the sound of the train's whistle as it came into Stockton.

"I don't remember. I think Mama said it was in Texas," Lucy answered. "Papa couldn't find work and that's why he had to leave. Mama used to sew for people. She made such pretty clothes." Lucy spun in a circle. "Prettier than this one."

Laughing, Victoria caught the girl's hand. "I have no doubt of that," she said. "Now, today, you will get to see my home. We're taking Jarrod home."

"Leah Lucille Sawyer!"

At the deep, almost threatening voice, Lucy jerked her head up. She grasped Victoria's hand with both of her's and tried to hide behind the woman. Frowning, Victoria looked from the girl to further up the street.

Coming towards them was a man in a tan suit with a large white hat, which he took off the closer he got. "Ma'am," he said, nodding respectfully, He paused. "Mrs. Barkley. My, you still look as beautiful as the day your husband introduced us."

Frowning, Victoria studied him. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Jonathon McCauwin, ma'am," the silver haired man responded. "I visited your husband- oh, twenty years ago. We talked business."

Vaguely, Victoria remembered the man coming to the ranch and that her husband had taken a dislike to the man. "Yes, of course," she said graciously, extending her hand. "Now I remember. Its good to see you, Mr.-" She paused, remembering what Heath had told her about what the Spanish nanny had said. "McCauwin."

Lucy pressed closer to Victoria. "What brings you to Stockton?" Victoria asked, squeezing Lucy's hand reassuringly.

"That child, Mrs. Barkley," McCauwin responded, looking down at where Lucy was peeking around Victoria at him. "My wife is her...grandmother, if you will. Katherine has been so worried about her, ever since we were in San Francisco and heard about Carolyn dying from the influenza. I followed the nurse's trail here, and learned about the tragedy."

He held his hand out towards Lucy. "I've come to take her home," he said. "Come here, Lucy."

"No," Lucy whispered.

McCauwin's face hardened and Lucy flinched back. "We've already sent a telegram to Lucy's father up at the Double Square Ranch, where he works," Victoria responded, getting the man's attention. She was beginning to understand why her husband had disliked McCauwin. "I'm sure he'll be here soon to take care of her."

"That's a very bad idea, Mrs. Barkley," McCauwin responded, putting his hat back on. "Her father has never been what you would call a steady man. And I would hate to see the stain of his origins come back to haunt Lucy."

"I don't understand what you are talking about, Mr. McCauwin," Victoria told him. "Until Mr. Sawyer comes for his daughter, she is staying with my family."

McCauwin shook his head. "I'm sure you're doing what you think is best, Mrs. Barkley, but I know that boy," he said seriously. "You didn't see the hovel he left his wife and son to die in. Its a miracle Lucy survived as long as she had. To give her back to that bastard will be condemning her to a terrible life."

"Bastard is a bad word," Lucy whispered angrily.

"Well, I may not know that much about the law, but I have a son who does," Victoria said, narrowing her eyes at McCauwin. "And I'm pretty sure that no one has any right to Lucy except for her father."

"Its funny that you bring up the law, Mrs. Barkley," McCauwin responded easily. "I've already consulted my lawyer. Its only a matter of time before a judge turns complete custody of Lucy over to me."

Lucy squeezed tightly on Victoria's hand. "Well then, Mr. McCauwin, when you have the proof that a judge has made such a decision, you know where you can find me," Victoria informed him. "Good day, Mr. McCauwin."

With Lucy still glued to her side, Victoria stepped aside the big Texan rancher and hurried on. "He's not going to take me away, is he?" Lucy asked, looking over her shoulder.

Unsure what to say, Victoria just smiled at the girl and hurried on. Heath stepped out of the doctor's office. With a smile, Lucy broke away from Lucy and rushed to Heath. "Hello, Lucy," Heath said, kneeling down to catch the girl. He picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's this?"

"She's just nervous," Victoris explained, looking back, She saw McCauwin, still standing on the boardwalk, staring after them. "Remember you said that nurse warned you against a man named McCauwin? He's here."

Startled, Heath looked beyond her at the Texan. McCauwin took a step backwards, then turned and hurried away. "We should get to the ranch," Heath said, setting Lucy down. "I have the wagon."

* * *

A bullet ricocheted off the rocks at the feet of Nick's horse, and it started in fear. Spinning around in his saddle, Liam brought his rifle up again and sent off an answering shot. He was rewarded with a man falling to the ground. He lowered his rifle. "You ok, Nick?" he asked, looking over at his friend.

Swaying in his saddle, Nick made no answer. Reaching over, Liam shook Nick's arm until the dark haired man lifted his head. "We're very close to Stockton, Nick," Liam told him. "You just have to hold on a little bit longer, and then you'll be back with your family. You understand? Just a little bit longer."

"I'm fine," Nick muttered, forcing his eyes open. "I'm fine, Heath."

"Yeah, you're fine and I'm your brother," Liam responded. He nudged his horse forward, keeping the reins of Nick's horse in his hand. He glanced back and saw a rider watching them from the trees, just out of rifle range. "Let's just keep moving."

* * *

_** A/N: A lot going on in this chapter. :) More of the pieces are in place.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I will warn you. This chapter is a bit on the short side. But the next chapter will more than make up for it, I swear. And...a bunch happens in this chapter as it is.**_

* * *

Supported between Victoria and Heath, Jarrod managed to walk into the family home. The butler/cook was grinning from ear to ear as he held the door open for them all to come in. "Hello there, Silas," he said, sending a forced grin towards the old family servant. "How have you been?"

"Can't complain Mister Jarrod," Silas responded. "And may I say you are looking very well."

"Thank you, Silas," Jarrod said. He looked at the flight of stairs his family was leading him towards. "Oh, no. I don't think I can handle that at the moment. Let me sit in front of the fireplace for a bit, Mother."

Disapproving, Victoria shook her head as Audra and Lucy came in behind them. "Jarrod, the doctor said you need to rest," she objected. "And that means you are going right to your room."

"And I will, Mother, as soon as I have a moment to rest up enough to get up those stairs without falling over," Jarrod promised. "Just a few minutes. I can't think of anything I would enjoy more than a few minutes sitting up and not flat on my back."

Sighing, Victoria nodded and helped her oldest son into the living room. Jarrod settled into a chair in front of the fireplace. "How about a drink, Heath?" he asked. "That doctor wouldn't allow me even a drop."

"Maybe when I get back, Brother Jarrod," Heath answered. "With Nick gone, I have to run this place on my own you know."

"He'll find something to gripe about whatever you do."

Shrugging, Heath headed for the door. Victoria poured Jarrod a drink and handed it to him. "Come with me, Lucy," Audra said. "I think I know just where to find some of my old dolls that you can play with for awhile. And then, I'll see if Silas will make us some chocolate chip cookies. How does that sound?"

Giggling, Lucy nodded and went off with Audra. "Jarrod, Nick should have been here long before now," Victoria commented in a quiet tone.

Sipping his drink, Jarrod nodded. "I know, Mother," he agreed, just as quietly. "I was just thinking the same thing myself. Is Heath going after him?"

"He hasn't said anything about it, but I think that's what he's planning on doing," Victoria answered. She smiled, shaking her head. "You know Heath. He keeps himself to himself."

"That's exactly what I was afraid of, too," Jarrod said, shifting uncomfortably. "He can't go alone. You have to make sure that he has someone with him when he leaves. I don't care who it is, as long as its someone we can trust."

With a sigh, Victoria nodded as Silas brought the tea things in for her. She was pouring herself a cup when a gunshot made her jump. She turned towards the door in horror as a second gunshot sounded. "Oh, no," she breathed, getting to her feet. She set the teacup and saucer down. "Oh, no! Not Heath."

"Mother," Jarrod warned, trying to get up as well.

"Stay where you are, Jarrod," Victoria ordered, her voice becoming calm. Taking a deep breath, she moved into the foyer. She glanced towards the stairs and saw that Audra was standing at the top, her arms around Lucy. Both girls looked terrified. "Stay where you are, Audra, and keep Lucy away from the windows."

Tightening her grip around Lucy, Audra protested, "Mother, what are you-?"

Opening the front door, Victoria stepped out. She glanced around the yard, and saw him. Heath lay on the ground, halfway between the barn and the house. "Heath!" she called out. Her voice echoed. No other sound could be heard, no other gunshots. Boldly, she stepped off of the porch and started towards her son, slowly at first and then at a run.

She skidded to a stop and knelt down by Heath. He was lying face down in the dirt. Blood ran from the side of his head, where a bullet had grazed him, so close to having taken his life. "Heath?" Victoria said, turning him over. Blood oozed from the gunshot wound high in his shoulder, but he still breathed. "Oh, Heath."

"Mother?" Audra called from the porch.

"Find some of the hands," Victoria responded, not surprised that her daughter had disobeyed. "We need to get him inside. And have someone ride for the doctor."

* * *

The sun had just started to set when Liam led the way onto Barkley land. He'd known because he ridden right past the sign posted that said No Trespassing and that it was Barkley land. He'd looked over to see if Nick was conscious. He'd barely gotten a word out of Nick all day, and he had begun to worry that much more.

It was dark when he finally found the house, all lit up against the sky. Riding into the yard, Liam called out, "Hello the house! Anyone here?" He swung down off his horse, and checked over his shoulder. There was no sign of the men who'd finally gotten smart enough to stay out of his rifle's range, but he knew they were still out there.

No one had responded or come from the house. "All right, Nick," Liam said, going over to Nick's side. The dark haired man was pale. Liam had to practically drag the tall man down, and it took all of his strength to keep Nick upright. "We're here. Just a few steps and you'll be back with your family."

Nick mumbled something. Liam steered him to the front door. Once there, Liam knocked loudly on the door. He waited a moment and then knocked again, louder this time. "This would be the time when your shouting wouldn't be amiss, Nick," Liam muttered.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door, and then the door swung open. "Can I help-?" Silas started to ask, his voice cutting off. He stared in shock.

"Nick here was shot yesterday, and we've been riding since then," Liam explained, starting forward. Silas backed away to let him through. "You're going to need to send someone for the doctor. He's hurt real bad."

"The doctor is here already, sir," Silas admitted.

"Silas, who is it?" Victoria asked, coming from the living room. She gasped as her eyes landed on Liam and Nick, and her hand flew up to her mouth. "Heath? No, it can't be!" She forced her gaze from the fair haired cowboy to her son, and that took precedence over the sudden appearance to this man who looked like Heath's double. "Oh, no. Nick!"

"Who is it, Mother? Did the sheriff come back?" Audra called out when he was halfway down. He paused and turned at the sound of her voice. She appeared at the top of the stairs, and had just started down when she saw him. "Oh!"

"Miss," Liam said, nodding towards her. He turned his attention to Victoria. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Barkley. I did what I could on the trail, but he needs a doctor."

Victoria swept forward, nodding. "The doctor is here already. My other son, Heath, was shot earlier today," she responded. "Can you bring Nick up to his room? Silas, help him. Audra, run ahead and get the doctor."

"Yes, ma'am," Liam said as Silas moved to Nick's other side. Together, they went up the stairs and Silas directed them towards Nick's room. Audra ran ahead, disappearing into Heath's room and Victoria trailed along behind them.

"I can't hardly believe this is happening," Silas said as they laid Nick on the bed. "Poor Mrs. Barkley. I don't know how she'll bear this. All three boys shot, Mister Eugene away at school. The just leaves Mrs Barkley and Miss Audra."

Liam shook his head. "They must have hands around they can trust," he said.

"But they aren't family," Silas pointed out. "And they're out looking for the man who shot Mister Heath."

The doctor came into the room then, with Victoria right behind him. "Go downstairs and have a drink, Mr-?" Victoria said to Liam.

"The name's Liam Sawyer, ma'am," Liam responded, taking his hat off for her. He backed out of the room as the doctor bent over Nick. Out in the hallway, he breathed out a sigh. "A drink would do me up just fine."

He made his way back to the stairs and went down. He glanced around, finally taking in the house he was standing in. He shook his head and went into the living room. He poured himself a drink and downed it in one go. He set the glass down and walked back to the front door.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Audra asked from the stairs.

Startled, Liam turned to face her. "No, Miss Barkley," he answered as she walked to him. "But Nick's horse and mine haven't had a proper rest since we started out. I was just going to go out and put them up in the barn with some grain. I'd shouted when I rode in, but no one was out there." He fidgeted. "If you think that will be all right with Mrs. Barkley."

"Yes, of course," Audra told him quickly. "I'm afraid all the hands joined the sheriff in the search for the man who shot my brother."

"Your butler...he said that your other brothers were shot too," Liam said, holding out his hand. Audra nodded as she shook his hand. "I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Audra."

"How do you know my name?" Audra asked in surprise.

Liam chuckled. "You're pretty much all Nick talked about the whole way here," he said. "You and your brothers."

"Then, he probably spent most of that time yelling about something we did."

"Actually no, which surprised me because he yells about everything else," Liam answered. "I should go, Miss Barkley."

"You're not leaving are you?" Victoria asked from the stairs, echoing her daughter's words from a few minutes ago. She hurried down the steps. "You must stay until Nick recovers. I know he would want that. You can have a bunk with the hands. Just pick one that doesn't look like its being used."

"I appreciate it, ma'am," Liam said. He hesitated. "I can't stay long. I have to get to San Francisco for my family and then back to the Double Square before I lose my job."

Victoria frowned. "Double Square?" she repeated. She caught her breath. "You're...you said your name is Liam Sawyer, didn't you?"

Surprised, Liam blinked and Audra gasped. "Yes, ma'am, I am," he answered. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Of course not. I think we should talk more in the morning," Victoria decided. "You've had a long ride. Go see to your horse, Liam, and get some rest." He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her hand. "This is not up for debate, Liam. We'll talk in the morning, and you will meet the rest of the family. We'll thank you properly then. Audra, get some rest."

Turning, Victoria went back up the stairs with Audra right behind her. Liam breathed out. "Ok," he said, putting his hat back on.

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah...I suppose I should feel a little bad that I've shot most of the Barkley boys. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Blurry eyed, the doctor left the Barkley house just after dawn. Victoria put her hand on Nick's still pale cheek. "I'll look after him, Mrs. Barkley," Silas promised. "Mister Sawyer is up as well. He's out in the barn."

"I have to see how Heath and Jarrod are," Victoria said. She shook her head. "I know the Lord only gives us what we can handle, but he is really pushing me this time. Is Audra awake yet?"

"I haven't seen her."

Nodding, Victoria leaned down and kissed her son's cheek. "Come find me when he wakes up, Silas," she requested. Silas nodded, and Victoria left the room. She took a deep breath and went into the next bedroom. She went to the bed and put her hand on Heath's forehead. He didn't move. "Oh, Heath."

With a sigh, Victoria left that bedroom and went to the next. She tapped lightly on the door. "Come in," Jarrod called out sleepily after a few moments. Turning the doorknob, Victoria pushed the door open. Jarrod lifted his head and frowned. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"A young man brought Nick home last night. I'm surprised you didn't hear us," Victoria responded, going to the bed. She sat on the edge and put her hand on her oldest son's shoulder to keep him down. "Nick was shot in the stomach on his way here. I'm not sure by who or why. And this young man brought him the rest of the way here."

"Gut shot?" Jarrod said in horror. "How is he?"

Victoria shook her head. "Very weak," she answered, honestly. "But the man who brought him. His name is Liam Sawyer."

Jarrod's frown went deeper. "Lucy's father? He must have been at the auction with Nick."

"Maybe," Victoria said, slowly. "Jarrod, he looks like Heath. When I first saw him, I could have sworn it was Heath standing in front of me."

She could see Jarrod working it out. "Sawyer," he finally said. "His last name is the same as the name of Heath's mother's husband. Could he be Heath's half brother?"

"I don't know," Victoria replied. "But I'm hoping I can find out."

"I'll come down."

Forcing a smile, Victoria shook her head again. "Jarrod, you still need your rest," she told him. "I can handle talking to one man."

"But whoever shot Heath is still out there," Jarrod argued. "Did the sheriff leave a deputy on the grounds to make sure no one else gets hurt?"

Standing up, Victoria sighed. "Everything's been done that is possible, Jarrod," she told him. "Now, stay in this bed. I'll have Silas bring you some breakfast, and I will let you know once I learn anything."

Jarrod scowled. "Yes, Mother."

Smiling in amusement, Victoria left the bedroom. "Good morning, Mother," Audra said, coming into the hallway. She paused. "Did you get any sleep last night at all?

"Not much," Victoria admitted. Audra frowned in concern. "Don't worry, Audra. I'm fine. We need to get breakfast ready."

"Is he still here?" Audra asked cautiously.

Victoria smiled. "As far as I know, yes," she answered. "Silas says he's out in the barn, probably doing the chores." She yawned. "Does that remind you of any one we know?"

"Is he related to Heath?" Audra asked cautiously.

Sighing, Victoria shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "As soon as Lucy is awake, tell her her father is here."

"She'll be ecstatic."

A volley of gunshots sounded. Audra and Victoria both flinched. "Not again," Victoria said. "If that doesn't make Jarrod come down, or bring Nick and Heath to consciousness, I don't know what will. Audra, go make sure Lucy is all right. I'll go see what's going on outside."

"Mother, you can't!" Audra protested.

Before Victoria could say anything, Liam came running into the house, his rifle in his hands. "Stay away from the windows," he snapped. He closed and locked the door behind himself. He moved to the closest window and peeked out.

"What's going on?" Victoria demanded.

"Those men Nick and I ran into on the way here followed us," Liam explained succinctly. "I hoped that since we were here, they'd give up, but they didn't. And they seem to want me dead at the moment."

"Why?" Audra asked.

Liam glanced over his shoulder at her. "Probably because I threatened to put a bullet in their leader's head," he responded, bluntly. "Which, I don't know why they've taken that so personally, after all they shot Nick first."

"Mother?" Jarrod asked, leaning heavily against the wall at the top of the stairs. He stared at Liam as he asked, "What happened?"

"You should go for the sheriff," Victoria said to Liam. She turned towards the stairs. "Jarrod, go back to bed. You're only going to hurt yourself more."

"Papa?" Dressed in a white nightgown, hair messed up, Lucy stared down through the railings of the bannister. Startled, Liam looked up at her. With a happy laugh, the little girl came flying down the stairs. "Papa! Papa, you came!"

"Lucy!" Liam exclaimed, his whole attention on the child. He knelt and set the rifle on the ground. He grabbed Lucy in his arms and hugged her tightly. Laughing, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck. Liam kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here, sweetheart? Where's your mother?"  
Straightening up, with Lucy still hanging from his neck, Liam looked at Victoria. "Is Carolyn here?"

"Carolyn?" Victoria repeated.

"Yes, my wife, and my son, Tom," Liam said, frowning at her. "They aren't here? Where are they?"

Victoria hesitated. "I'm sorry, Liam," she started to say. She ducked down as another volley of gunshots rang out.

"Sawyer!" A voice shouted outside. "Come on out Sawyer, or we'll find a way in!"

"Sounds like you have some interesting friends, Liam," Jarrod remarked, coming slowly down the stairs. He flinched in pain. "And its a good thing Heath and Nick are out, otherwise they would be armed and-."

"What in tarnation is going on? Mother? Audra? Silas, get away from me!"

There was no mistaken that shout, even as weak as it was. Victoria shook her head. "Oh, Nick," she said in frustration. She sent up a quick, and perhaps in vain, prayer that Silas would be able to keep her son in his bed. "He's going to pull his stitches out."

"Papa?" Lucy whispered, clinging to her father's neck.

"Go with Miss Audra, Lucy," Liam instructed, prying her off himself with the ease of one who'd done it many times. "You'll be safe with her, all right? I have to take care of this right now, sweetheart."

Quickly, Audra knelt down and hugged the girl. "Audra, take her upstairs, and help Silas calm Nick down," Victoria instructed. "He's probably feverish, which will only make him worse than ever. Get the sedative the doctor left down him, one way or the other. And don't come back down until I tell you to."

Audra nodded and stood up. She took Lucy's hand and hurried upstairs. "I'm not going back up, Mother," Jarrod said as his mother turned to him.

"I haven't asked you to," Victoria responded. "Stay here with Liam. And I will get the rifles."

She swept off towards the gun room. Liam whistled lowly. "Wow," he said.

"You get used to it," Jarrod assured him. He held out his hand. "Jarrod Barkley."

"Liam Sawyer," Liam responded, shaking the man's hand. "I'm sorry I brought these men onto your doorstep like this."

"That's another thing you get used to," Jarrod told him. He sent a look up to the second floor as Nick continued to shout. "Trouble follows the Barkleys all over the state. We should probably figure out how to get rid of this particular problem before Nick gets it into his head that he needs to come take care of it himself."

* * *

Groaning, Heath forced his eyes open. He could hear a familiar voice yelling nearby, but it took a moment before his ringing head recognized it as Nick's. His left shoulder was throbbing with a persistent, annoying pain. Using his right arm, Heath managed to push himself up. He took a moment to try and keep from falling on the floor.

As he was waiting for the dizziness to pass, a gunshot sounded. Heath jerked his head up, regretting it as the pain in his head spiked. He pushed himself up, weaved his way to the door and pulled it open. The hallway was empty, but he could hear voices down in the foyer. To his left, Nick was still shouting, and now Heath could hear Audra trying to sooth their brother.

Using the wall as a brace, Heath went towards the bedroom. He pushed Nick's door open and flinched as his older brother's voice became louder. "Nick, please," Audra was begging, trying to help Silas to push Nick down. Heath frowned at the swath of bandages that wrapped Nick's waist. "You have to stay where you are."

"Mister Heath!" Silas exclaimed, looking over. "You shouldn't be-."

Audra's head whipped around in shock. "Nick, can't a guy get any sleep with you yelling?" Heath demanded, wincing as his own voice made his head ache even more.

Nick actually fell silent, his fevered eyes landing on Heath. "Liam," he said, relaxing slightly. "You have to protect the family."

Frowning, Heath lurched towards the bed. Audra scrambled up, stretching her hand out to help him. "Its Heath, Nick," he said. "No one's going to hurt the family."

"They followed us, Liam," Nick said, sweat dripping from his skin. "And we know they hate our family. I should have told you, but I didn't know how. Talk to Jarrod, and Heath. They'll figure the truth out. Promise me, Liam."

Heath grabbed his brother's hand. "I promise," he said. Nick fell back against the pillow with a sigh of relief. "Now you listen to Audra and Silas, you hardheaded mule."

Swiftly, Silas held the medicine bottle to Nick's lips, and the dark haired man swallowed the sedative. In the corner, Lucy sniffed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Lucy, everything's going to be all right," Audra said, hurrying to the girl's side. "Heath, you shouldn't be up."

"What's going on?" Heath asked, rubbing his face with his right arm. "Who's downstairs with Mother? Who's outside?"

"Lucy's father, Liam Sawyer, and Jarrod," Audra responded. "The men who shot Nick are out there."

Nodding, Heath let go of his now drowsy brother's hand. "They're going to need help."

"Heath, you can't! You're not going to be of any help to them!" Audra protested. "Mother wouldn't want-."

"I'll be fine," Heath told her. "Keep Lucy safe."

Without waiting to see if his sister listened, Heath left the bedroom. Using the wall as a brace again, he walked towards the stairs. His balance was returning, but his head and shoulder throbbed even more. He was pleased that he was able to go down the stairs as quietly as ever, since no one in the foyer looked up.

"If the two of us can keep their attention here, at the front, Mrs. Barkley, you can sneak around back and can ride for help," the fair haired man was saying to Jarrod and Victoria. "You say the sheriff is in the area with the rest of your hands? You shouldn't have to ride far to find them, right? Its our best option."

"Whether or not you're planning on using yourself as an obvious distraction, they're going to keep someone at the backdoor," Jarrod pointed out. "They'd be fools not to."

"I'll cover Mother," Heath volunteered, leaning on the last balustrade.

Liam glanced up briefly, and then looked again, a frown forming. "Heath, you shouldn't be up," Victoria said, extremely tired of having to repeat the same words to all of her sons.

Jarrod looked between Liam and Heath. Frowning, the two young men were staring at each other, identical blue eyes confused. Liam was half an inch taller than Heath, and much slimmer. "Who are you?" they both asked at the same moment.

Outside, gunshots rang out again. The Barkleys and Liam ducked down, but this time, the shots didn't seem to be aimed at the house. "I think someone else is out there," Liam said in the silence that followed. He crept back to the door and opened it just enough to peek out. What he saw made him straighten up.

"Who is it?" Jarrod asked.

"The sheriff."

Victoria breathed out in relief as Liam opened the door completely. The sheriff was walking through the door moments later. "Mrs. Barkley," he said in relief. He eyed Liam suspiciously for a moment. "I'm sorry. We came as soon as we heard."

"How did you hear?" Jarrod questioned. "It wasn't one of us."

"Mr. McCauwin," the sheriff responded. Liam went very still. "Apparently he'd been on his way here to see you this morning and when he heard the shots, came looking for me. We have the men in custody and are taking them in. There's a good chance these men are the ones who shot your son Heath in the first place."

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Liam shook his head. "Not a chance," he answered. He shrugged as everyone looked at him. "Those men followed Nick and I here. That means they got here in the middle of the night just like I did. No way any of them would have snuck ahead to shoot a Barkley."

"And you are?" the sheriff asked, glancing at Heath.

"Liam Sawyer. Nick and I met at an auction, and I was riding with him here."

"Thank you for coming, Sheriff," Victoria said, moving forward. "We were about to try something desperate."

Nodding, the sheriff went out the door. Heath sagged against the steps. "You know, Liam, up in Nick's room, Nick mistook me for you," he commented conversationally. "He said there was something he should have told you, but didn't. He made me promise to talk to Jarrod and Mother to figure out the truth."

"I don't think is the time or place," Victoria said. "And I am not going to budge on this, Heath. You are going back to your bed. And so are you, Jarrod. Its bad enough that all three of you boys have managed to get yourselves shot these past few days. I won't have all of you taking a fever from over exerting yourselves. Now go!"

"I do believe our mother is very serious, Heath," Jarrod remarked. "Come on. I'll help you upstairs."

Heath shook his head. "I don't think you're in any condition to help any one, older brother," he responded. Nevertheless, he leaned against Jarrod on the way up, and Jarrod leaned against the wall.

"Are you friends of McCauwin?" Liam asked quietly.

Surprised by the question, Victoria turned from watching her sons to face him. "No," she said honestly. "Would that make a difference to you?"

"Yes," Liam responded. "I'll get Lucy and get out of your hair. I assume there's a hotel in Stockton?"

"Nonsense," Victoria told him. Liam frowned. "I mean, of course there is, but you're not thinking of going to stay there, are you? There is more than enough room for you and Lucy here. You must stay until Nick has recovered enough to thank you himself. Now, get yourself cleaned up and I will get breakfast."

Liam hesitated. "I don't think it would be a good idea if McCauwin were to see me here," he admitted. "And I really do need to get to San Francisco for my wife and son."

"As a guest of this family, I don't see any reason why you should be bothered with him at all," Victoria said firmly, ignoring the second part of the young man's objection. "Now, do as I say."

His hands tightening on his rifle, Liam scanned her face. He closed his eyes as he guessed the truth from what she wasn't saying. "There isn't a reason for me to go to San Francisco, is there?" he asked. "Carolyn's dead, isn't she?"

"I'm so sorry, Liam," Victoria said with a sigh. "Lucy's nurse said your wife and son died from influenza only a few weeks ago. She was bringing Lucy to you when...there was an accident."

"Oh, god," Liam breathed. "I was too late. I should have sent for them earlier."

Reacting on instinct, Victoria hurried across the foyer to him. She gently took the rifle out of his hands and wrapped her arms around him. "There was nothing you could have done," she said as he began to shake with suppressed sobs. "But remember. You still have Lucy. You're going to have to be strong for her."

Grief stricken, Liam put his head down on Victoria's shoulder as the tears began to flow. Victoria felt tears prick her own eyes as she recalled the same grief when she'd lost Tom. The widow and the new widower stood in the foyer, releasing their pain.


End file.
